Wretched life, or maybe not?
by mysery-girl
Summary: AU Version: Als das Strassenmädchen Arya einem Unbekannten dabei hilft, sich dem Zugriff der Polizei zu entziehen, bietet dieser ihr im Gegenzug Unterstützung an und gibt ihr die Adresse des Motels, in dem er untergetaucht ist. Doch Arya ist misstrauisch und lehnt ab. Als sie jedoch einige Tage später in Notwehr einen Jungen tötet und selber fliehen muss, erinnert sie sich daran.
1. Flucht

Obwohl ich weiss, dass deutsche Geschichten hier kaum gelesen werde, werde ich auch diese veröffentlichen xD  
Updates kommen zirka einmal die Woche.

* * *

14. März 2014

_Arya_  
Gelangweilt trat sie nach einer Büchse, die am Boden lag. In diesem Teil von Miami gab es davon so einige, dass hier war nicht der Vorzeigeort, an den wahrscheinlich alle Touristen dachten, wenn sie beschlossen hier ihre Ferien zu verbringen. Überall gab es obdachlose, Schlägereien, Diebstahl und hin und wieder sogar mal einen Mord.  
Die Polizei zeigte sich nur, wenn sie gerade einen wirklich schweren Fall zu bearbeiten hatten oder eine ihrer Patrouillen unternahmen. Hierbei war es vorteilhaft sich nicht zu zeigen, denn wenn die Polizei mal wieder das Gefühl hatten jemanden einbuchten zu müssen, achteten sie meistens nicht darauf, wer oder warum. Für sie gehörten alle hier auf der Strasse zum selben Gesindel.  
„He Arry, warte!" Ein grosser Junge mit breiten Schultern und dunklen Haaren hatte zu ihr aufgeschlossen, Gendry… Er war der einzige, der sie überhaupt Arry nannte.  
„Was willst du?", sie mochte Gendry. Doch er liess sich nur ab und an blicken, immerhin hatte er ja eine Familie.  
„Wo warst du in den letzten Tagen?" Musste er immer so neugierig sein?  
„Ich war unterwegs", erwiderte sie knapp. Dass sie in einem anderen Stadtteil von Miami gewesen war um etwas zu stehlen, erwähnte sie an dieser Stelle mal lieber nicht. Normalerweise durchsuchte sie die Mülltonnen, aber da war sie bei weitem nicht die einzige und mit ihren dreizehn Jahren (meistens wurde sie sogar noch jünger geschätzt) war sie noch nicht genug alt um sich durchzusetzen. Natürlich brachte ihr Gendry hin und wieder etwas vorbei, aber er durfte nicht zu auffällig sein, sonst würden seine Eltern irgendwann Verdacht schöpfen.  
„Man, du bist ja noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst", murrte Gendry, fragte aber nicht weiter. Arya hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum er sich überhaupt mit ihr abgab. Immerhin hatte er seine Familie noch und besuchte eine Schule, also warum gab er sich mit ihr, einem Strassenmädchen? Natürlich hatte auch sie nicht immer auf der Strasse gelebt, doch an die Zeit davor versuchte sie nur so wenig wie möglich zu denken…  
„Hast du keine _Hausaufgaben_?" Sie zog das Wort absichtlich in die Länge, einer der wenigen Vorteile als Jugendliche auf den Strassen zu sein war es, nicht in die Schule zu müssen. Sie hatte es gehasst und vermisste es kein bisschen.  
„Nö." So liefen ihre Gespräche meistens ab, sehr abgehackt und einseitig, je nachdem, was sie gerade für eine Laune hatten. Arya freute sich ohnehin nicht wegen den Gesprächen ihn zu sehen, eigentlich genau wegen dem Gegenteil: Sie konnten stundenlang schweigend nebeneinander hergehen und über nichts reden, und trotzdem fühlte sich Arya dann nie alleine.  
Dummerweise konnte Gendry nie länger als zwei drei Stunden bleiben, denn da auch er nicht gerade im besten Teil von Miami lebte verlangten seine Eltern, dass er zu Hause war bevor es dunkel wurde.  
„Also bis dann", sagte er auch schon als die ersten Strassenlaternen angingen. Er sagte absichtlich nie „bis morgen", denn sie wussten nie, wann sie sich das nächste Mal sahen. Manchmal war Arya in einem anderen Stadtteil unterwegs, manchmal hatte Gendry etwas zu tun… Eigentlich war das zwischen ihnen gar keine richtige Freundschaft, es war eher ein gegenseitiges Gesellschaftleisten.

Miami befand sich nahe an der Küste und die Winter hier waren dementsprechend mild, doch auch hier konnte es ziemlich kalte Nächte geben. Heute war eine davon.  
Sich die Arme reibend ging sie auf und ab, für jemanden der in einem Haus wohnte waren sieben Grad Aussentemperatur gar nicht so kalt. Doch wenn man auf der Strasse lebte, seit einem Tag nichts mehr gegessen hatte und Hundemüde war, fühlte es sich gleich um einiges kälter an.  
In solchen Nächten vermied es Arya zu schlafen, da sie sich sonst am ehesten erkältet hätte. Und das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Ausserdem war es ohnehin sicherer am Tag zu schlafen, da war die Wahrscheinlichkeit überfallen zu werden schon um einiges geringer. Bestehlen konnte man Arya ohnehin nicht, das einzige was sie besass, war ein Sprungmesser. Und das hütete sie wie einen Schatz. Bis jetzt war sie noch nie in eine allzu schlimme Lage gekommen, nur einmal war sie von ein paar betrunkene jugendlichen verprügelt worden (wahrscheinlich hatten die Jungs sie ebenfalls für einen Jungen gehalten, sonst hätte es noch weitaus schlimmer kommen können).

An eine Wand gelehnt stand sie da und blickte zum Himmel hinauf, durch das viele Licht waren keine Sterne zu sehen und der Mond wurde von einigen vorbeiziehenden Wolken verdeckt. Wenigstens funktionierte hier ungefähr jede zweite Strassenlampe, sonst hätte es gar kein Licht gegeben.  
Sie hörte Schritte und sah einen Mann die Strasse herunterrennen. ‚Drei', begann sie für sich selbst zu zählen, ‚zwei, eins' und schon hörte Arya das Geheul von Polizeisirenen. Das Bild das sich ihr bot war kein seltenes in Miami und sie beobachtete schon beinahe gelangweilt wie der Mann neben ihr in eine Seitengasse einbog. Doch er würde nicht weit kommen, dort landete man nämlich direkt in einer Sackgasse.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen bog der Polizeiwagen in die Strasse ein und blieb mit einem noch lauteren Quietschen direkt vor ihr stehen.  
„Wo ist er hin?!", rief der Polizist am Steuer.  
„Dort entlang", sie deutete die Strasse hinab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm der Wagen die Verfolgung wieder auf und Arya konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, ihr war jedes Mittel recht um die Bullen in die Irre zu führen.  
„Sie sind weg", sagte sie als das Sirenengeheul der des Polizeiwagens endgültig verklungen war.  
„Danke", der Mann trat neben sie und sah misstrauisch die Strasse hinab, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass die Luft wirklich rein war. „Was macht ein Mädchen alleine zu so später Stunde noch auf der Strasse?"  
„Und warum wirst du zu so später Stunde von den Bullen gejagt?", konterte sie knapp. Das war immer die beste Möglichkeit um mit ungemütlichen Fragen fertig zu werden. Der Mann trug einen Kapuzenpullover und hatte den Rücken einer Strassenlaterne zugewandt. Trotzdem erkannte sie auf den ersten Blick, dass er nicht von der Strasse kommen konnte. Zumindest nicht aus dieser Gegend, denn wer sich hier auskannte, wäre niemals in eine Sackgasse eingebogen.  
Der Mann erwiderte nichts und für sie war das Gespräch beendet, also ging sie weiter. Sie wollte keinesfalls hier sein wenn die Bullen zurückkamen und vielleicht gemerkt hatten, dass Arya sie absichtlich in die Irre geführt hatte.  
„Warte." Sie überlegte sich seine Stimme einfach zu ignorieren und weiter zu gehen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. „Ich bin noch für etwa zwei Monate hier. Solltest du Hilfe brauchen…" Er reichte ihr eine Karte, drehte sich um und ging durch dieselbe Strasse davon, durch die er gekommen war.

Arya überlegte sich ernsthaft die Karte zu zerreissen und in den Müll zu werfen, selbst wenn das Angebot ernst gemeint war, ihr konnte niemand helfen.  
Trotzdem tat sie es nicht, stopfte die Karte mit der Adresse und dem Namen des Motels in dem der Mann allem Anschein nach wohnte in die Hosentasche. Was schadete es schon?

Die Tage vergingen wie immer, sie schlich durch die Strassen, versuchte sich etwas zu essen zu beschaffen und trotzdem aus dem gröbsten Ärger rauszuhalten. Das mit dem Ärger erschwerte sich aber zusehends, eine Bande Jugendlicher hatte sich hier breitgemacht und beanspruchte alles Auffindbare für sich. Wer sich ihnen nicht anschloss, hatte Pech gehabt.  
Doch Arya verspürte in keinster Weise das Bedürfnis, sich ihnen anzuschliessen. Das waren nur ein paar prügelnde, grölende, saufende Vollidioten von denen sie sich weitestgehend fernhielt. Ausserdem schienen die Jugendlichen die sie damals verprügelt hatten gegen die hier geradezu harmlos zu sein. Eines nachts hatte Arya sogar beobachten können, sie minutenlang auf einen ihrer eigenen Leute eingetreten hatten, nur weil dieser sich weigerte bei einer Vergewaltigung mitzumachen.

Für Arya lief alles relativ gut, bis sie eines Abends einen folgenschweren Fehler beging: Die Gruppe hatte ihr Revier verlassen und Arya ging davon aus, dass sie wiedermal einen Raubzug unternahmen und erst gegen Morgen zurückkehren würden. Da sich in ihrem Gebiet am ehesten etwas Essbares finden liess (in der Nähe befand sich ein Supermarkt und hier wurden die Abfälle entsorgt), schlich sie sich zu einer der Mülltonnen. Sie hatte seit über zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und durch ihren Hunger nicht richtig nachgedacht. Wie hatte sie auch davon ausgehen können, dass die Gruppe ihr Gebiet einfach unbewacht zurückliess? So dumm waren selbst die nicht.  
Kaum hatte sie eine abgelaufene Packung Kekse zwischen den Gemüseabfällen entdeckt wurde sie auch schon grob zurückgerissen und wäre mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn sie sich nicht zuvor abgerollt hätte.  
„Du willst also _unser _Essen stehlen?" Der Angreifer trat ihr mit einer solchen Wucht in den Rücken das sie flach auf dem Boden liegen blieb, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.  
„_Euer _Essen?" ‚Hör auf!', schrie eine Stimme in ihr, ‚du machst es nur noch schlimmer'. Die Stimme hatte Recht gehabt, denn nun folgte ein weiter Tritt, und zwar in die Seite. „_Unser _Essen", bestätigte der Junge und trat ein drittes mal zu und der heftige Schmerz der auf das knackende Geräusch folgte liess sie ahnen, dass eine ihrer Rippen den Tritt nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte.  
Sie wurde an ihren kurzen Haaren hochgerissen und gegen eine Wand gepresst, erst jetzt konnte sie ihrem Angreifer ins Gesicht sehen. Er war blond und nicht halb so breitschultrig wie Gendry, trotzdem schien er eine ungeheure Kraft zu haben. Auf einmal lachte der Junge. „Oh wie süss, ein Mädchen… Vielleicht solltest du dir das mal auf den Pullover schreiben, sonst merkt man's ja gar nicht."  
„Gleichfalls", erwiderte sie kühl und wunderte sich nicht als sie seine Faust auf ihrem Gesicht wiederfand. ‚Das hast du ja wieder toll hingekriegt' murmelte ihre innere Stimme. Warmes Blut tropfte aus ihrer Nase, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz ihrer angeknacksten Rippen schien der hier verhältnismässig klein zu sein.  
„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher ob du wirklich ein Mädchen bist", erwiderte er mit einem animalischen Grinsen. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal nachsehen." Er liess seine eine Hand nach unten wandern um den Reissverschluss ihrer Jeans zu öffnen. Die Freude an seiner Idee war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn da er sie nur noch mit einer Hand festgehalten hatte, hatte er nicht bemerkt wie Arya ihr Sprungmesser aus der Pullover Tasche gezogen hatte und als er den Reissverschluss tatsächlich öffnete, liess sie das Messer aufschnappen.  
Augenblicklich liess der Junge sie los, taumelte zurück und fiel zu Boden. Ein riesiger Blutfleck begann sich auf seinem ehemals grünen T-Shirt auszubreiten, das Messer hielt Arya immer noch in der Hand.  
Minute für Minute stand sie da, starrte den Jungen an und tat nichts um sein Leben zu retten. Erst als sein röchelnder Atem verstummt war, begriff sie, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Sie hatte jemanden umgebracht.

Das Messer viel zu Boden und ihr war kalt, sie hatte schmerzen und… Sie hatte jemanden umgebracht.  
Was nun? Was wenn sie jemand gesehen hatte? Wenn der Rest seiner Gruppe sie verfolgen würde? Sie war eine Mörderin, aus dieser Sache kam sie so schnell nicht wieder raus. Sie musste weg von hier, doch wohin? In diesem Stadtteil kannte sie sich am besten aus und an einem anderen Ort hätte man sie bestimmt verjagt. Natürlich würde immer noch Gendry bleiben, doch sie wollte ihn und seine Familie in diese Sache nicht mit reinziehen.

In diesem Moment fiel ihr die Visitenkarte ein, die der Mann ihr gegeben hatte. Schnell verwarf sie den Gedanken, wenn er herausfand was sie getan hatte, würde er sie bestimmt an die Polizei ausliefern. Und wenn man sie nicht gleich in ein Gefängnis steckte, dann zumindest in ein Heim. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren… Und doch schien es im Moment keine andere Alternative zu geben wenn sie nicht von der Bande geschnappt werden wollte.  
Wie in Trance ging sie los, vor Schmerz und Schock beinahe blind. Mit dem Jungen hatte sie keinerlei Mitleid, trotzdem, Mord war nun mal Mord.  
Normalerweise war Arya gar nicht einmal so schlecht darin die Zeit zu schätzen, doch diesmal hatte sie keine Ahnung wie lange sie gegangen war. Doch auf einmal stand sie vor der Tür mit der Nummer sieben, die Adresse war identische mit derjenigen auf der Karte.  
Fast zehn Minuten stand sie da, unschlüssig, ob sie wirklich klopfen sollte oder nicht. Was, wenn der Mann schon längst weg war und jemand anderes die Tür öffnete? Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal seinen Namen, geschweige denn, wie er aussah.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen entschied sie sich dann doch dafür, etwas anderes blieb ihr wohl nicht übrig. Sie war so oder so aufgeschmissen.

Erstaunlich schnell ging die Tür auf und ein Mann in grauem T-Shirt und Bluejeans stand vor ihr, viel mehr erkannte sie aber auch nicht, denn er zog sie sofort am Handgelenk ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

* * *

Hoffentlich hat's dem einen oder anderen von euch gefallen ^^  
Zu Kritik, sei sie nun gut oder schlecht, sage ich nicht nein xD


	2. Entscheidung

29. März 2014

_Jaqen_  
Er war niemand der sich leicht aus der Fassung bringen liess, doch als das Mädchen einfach so um vier Uhr Morgens vor der Tür seines Motel Zimmers stand war er gelinde gesagt, etwas überrascht. Besonders als er sah, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand.  
Ihr kurzes, dunkelbraunes Haar war noch zerzauster als beim ersten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte. Nicht nur ihr Gesicht, sondern auch ihre Hände und ihr Pullover waren blutverschmiert. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie aussah, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen brachte ihn zu der Vermutung, dass es sich hierbei nicht nur um ihr Blut handelte.  
Schnell zog er einen Stuhl herbei und sie setzte sich, sagte aber immer noch nichts.  
„Was ist passiert." Er bezweifelte zwar, dass sie ihm etwas erzählen würde, doch so sah er zumindest ob sie reagierte oder nicht.  
„Nichts", murmelte sie und er hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht… Wegen ‚nichts' war man nicht von oben bis unten mit Blut verschmiert. Doch jetzt war sicherlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber zu reden und er beliess es erstmal dabei. Allerdings musste er überlegen, was er nun mit ihr anfangen sollte. Wenn seine Vermutung mit dem Blut richtig war, konnte sie nicht einfach so zurück. Er hatte ihr einiges zu verdanken und wollte sie nicht gleich wieder vor die Tür setzen.  
Sie sah zwar deutlich mitgenommen aus, schien aber nicht in einem Zustand zu sein, in dem man befürchten musste, dass sie gleich zusammenbrach.  
„Willst du erst mal das Blut abwaschen?" Sie nickte. „Im Bad findest du alles nötige, auch einen Morgenmantel." Er zeigte auf die Tür und wartete bis sie im Badezimmer verschwunden war.

‚Auf was hast du dich da nur wieder eingelassen', dachte er und überlegte sich wie es nun mit ihr weitergehen sollte. Sein Auftrag war erledigt, er hatte ohnehin irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen aufbrechen wollen. Doch konnte er sie wirklich mitnehmen? Sie schien ihm eine Kämpferin zu sein und die Organisation für die er arbeitete brauchte immer neue Leute. Allerdings wusste er überhaupt nichts über dieses Mädchen… Was, wenn sie doch noch irgendwelche Familie hatte und einfach nur weggelaufen war? Nun gut, diese Option schien ihm eher unwahrscheinlich zu sein, denn wäre sie nur weggelaufen hätte bestimmt jemand nach ihr gesucht und so einfach war es nun auch wieder nicht endgültig unterzutauchen, besonders nicht als Kind.

Es war schon nach fünf Uhr morgens als das Mädchen fest eingewickelt in den viel zu grossen Morgenmantel aus dem Bad trat. Ohne das Blut und den Schmutz sah sie sogar noch jünger aus. Wie alt sie wohl war? Elf? Zwölf? Das würde er schon noch herausfinden, doch erst mal musste sie ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen können.  
„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen versuch dich ein wenig auszuruhen." Er schnappte seine Tasche und den Schlüssel des Motel Zimmers, es war besser wenn er abschloss. Bevor er ging hängte er aber noch das „Bitte nicht stören" Schild an den Tür Knauf, damit keine übereifrige Putzfrau die Tür aufschloss.

Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, als er das Mädchen in das Motel Zimmer gezogen hatte, hatte er sich eingemischt. Nun war es zu spät etwas daran zu ändern und selbst wenn sie sich standhaft weigerte ihn zu begleiten, so brauchte sie doch zumindest eine neue Identität. Und er kannte da genau den richtigen Mann dafür…

„Was um Himmels willen willst du hier?", fragte ein mehr als verschlafen aussehender Steve Warren, hielt ihm dann aber trotzdem die Tür auf.  
„Das übliche", erwiderte er während dem eintreten.  
„Ah komm schon, ich habe dir bereits vor einem Monat eine neue Identität verschafft, du solltest wissen wie gefährlich das ist mehr als einmal in kurzer Zeit zu tun."  
„Das ist mir durchaus klar, es geht hier nicht um mich. Ich hab' dir doch von dem Mädchen erzählt, dass mich vor der Polizei bewahrt hat." Steve nickte, sah aber alles andere als begeistert aus.  
„Es ist noch schwerer für Kinder einen Ausweis zu fälschen als für Erwachsene, es sei denn…" Abschätzend musterte Steve ihn. „Ist sie jung genug um sie als deine Nichte auszugeben?"  
„Ja, aber dazu müsste sie sich erstmal entscheiden mit mir zukommen." Steve schien verwirrt.  
„Sie ist heute Morgen blutverschmiert bei mir vor dem Motel aufgetaucht, wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit zu reden. Aber hier bleiben kann sie nicht." Steve startete den grossen PC an dem er seine kleinen Wunder vollbrachte, das Ding hatte fünf verschiedene Bildschirme.  
„Ich kann ja schon mal ein paar Vorlagen von verschiedenen Bundesstaaten machen, um das ganze dann fertig zu stellen brauche ich nur noch ein Foto und ihre Unterschrift. Wie alt ist sie etwa?"  
„Zwölf, schätze ich mal. Danke, ich melde mich wieder sobald ich mehr weiss."

Steve war ein Experte auf seinem Gebiet und zumindest das Problem eines Ausweises war schon mal geregelt.  
Er wollte schon zum Motel zurückfahren, als ihm ein Kleiderladen ins Auge stach, die Kleider des Mädchens waren im besten Fall noch als Brennmaterial zu gebrauchen.  
Wie bei ihrem Alter konnte er was ihre Grösse betraf nur schätzen, er kaufte Unterwäsche, drei paar Jeans in verschiedenen Farben, mehrere T-Shirts und Pullover. Am Ende dachte er auch noch an ein paar Turnschuhe.

Er war früh losgefahren und dementsprechend noch nicht allzu spät zurück, das Mädchen hatte sich an der Wandseite des Bettes zusammengerollt und schlief tief und fest. Nur ein Teil ihrer zerzausten Haare schauten zwischen Decke und Kopfkissen hervor. Natürlich versuchte er möglichst leise zu sein, vermutete aber, dass sie ohnehin nicht vor dem späteren Nachmittag aufwachen würde.

_Arya_  
Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, dass sie vielleicht träumte. Das es einer dieser Träume war, bei denen sie sich vorstellte wieder zu hause zu sein. Denn Arya spürte eine Weiche Matratze unter sich, etwas, dass schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen war.  
Doch dann zogen Bilder an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, Bilder von einem blonden Jungen, einem Sprungmesser und Blut. Nun erwachte sie endgültig, sah die weisse Motelzimmerwand vor sich und spürte das Pochen ihrer Rippen.  
Langsam setzte sie sich auf, so lange an einem Stück hatte sie ebenfalls schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen.  
Der Mann sass an einem Laptop und sah erst auf, als sie aus dem Bett stieg.  
„Gut geschlafen?" Sie nickte und stand erst etwas unschlüssig da, sah dann aber, dass er einen Stapel Kleider auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte.  
„Ich hoffe mal, es passt." Er musste ihrem Blick gefolgt sein. Sie nahm den Stapel, murmelte „danke" und verschwand auch gleich im Badezimmer.  
Arya war froh, den viel zu grossen Bademantel endlich los zu werden. In dem kam sie sich sogar noch kleiner vor als sie ohnehin schon war. Die Kleider passten erstaunlich gut, doch bevor sie den Pullover ganz herunterzog, betrachtete sie die Blutergüsse an ihrem Oberkörper. Nun ja, beklagen durfte sie sich nicht, ihr Gegenüber hatte es eindeutig schlimmer getroffen…  
Als Arya fertig war betrachtete sie sich etwas genauer im Spiegel, so sauber war sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewesen. Ihr Haar war zwar mindestens ebenso zerzaust wie immer, doch das störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Und mit den Kleidern konnte sie sich gut abfinden. Der Pullover war braun mit irgendeinem Schriftzug darauf und die Jeans in einem schönen grau (ja, auch grau konnte schön sein). Als sie mit ihrer „Inspektion" fertig war, ging sie wieder hinaus und blieb erneut unschlüssig stehen. Was jetzt? Sie konnte ja nicht ewig hierbleiben. Doch wo sollte sie hin?  
„Ich nehme mal an, ein Mädchen hat Hunger." Das war noch nett ausgedrückt, ihr Magen knurrte mehr als ein Rudel kämpfender Hunde.  
„Ja". Jetzt kam sie sich dumm vor einfach nur so dazustehen und sie setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl. Der Mann hatte den Laptop zugeklappt und schien zu überlegen.  
„Ich bin ein ziemlich miserabler Koch", gab er lächelnd zu. „Magst du Lieferpizza?" Arya nickte schnell, sie ass so ziemlich alles. Das war auch früher schon so gewesen.

Sie wusste, irgendwann würden die ungemütlichen Fragen kommen, die Frage war nur wann. Doch hätte er sie wirklich an die Polizei ausliefern wollen, hätte er das schon längste getan. Immerhin hatte sie tief und fest geschlafen, sie hätte also nicht abhauen können. Und trotzdem misstraute sie ihm, warum zum Teufel sollte er ihr wirklich helfen wollen? Natürlich, sie hatte ihm dabei geholfen nicht von der Polizei geschnappt zu werden. Doch reichte das wirklich schon aus, damit er ihr half? Schön und gut, sie war ausgeschlafen, geduscht, hatte neue Kleider und würde (worauf sie sich am meisten freute) endlich wiedermal was essen. Aber wieder stellte sich ihr die Frage: Was dann?  
„Hör zu." Sie verkrampfte sich, nun fing bestimmt die Fragerei an. „Ich nehme an du weisst, dass es nicht besonders sicher für dich wäre hier in Miami zu bleiben." Überrascht darüber, dass er keine Fragen stellte nickte sie. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal mehr ihr Sprungmesser. „Hast du irgendwo irgendwelche Bekannte, bei denen du vielleicht unterkommen könntest?"  
„Nein." Soviel sie wusste, hatte sie irgendwo noch eine Tante und einen Cousin, aber die hatte sie beide noch nie gesehen. Der Mann schien nachzudenken und Arya fragte sich, worüber. „Ich will in kein Heim." Sie wusste nicht warum sie das jetzt sagte, ausgerechnet zu einem Fremden. Doch bevor sie zuliess, dass man sie wieder in irgendein Heimsteckte, lebte sie lieber wieder auf der Strasse. Er erwiderte nichts darauf, dachte weiter nach. Erst als ihre Nerven bereits zum zerreissen angespannt waren begann er zu erklären.  
„Ich war nur für einen Arbeitsauftrag hier und muss so bald wie möglich wieder zurück. Es gibt nicht nur schlechte Heime, wenn du also…" Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf, kein Heim. Er seufzte. „Wenn du wirklich keine Verwandten mehr hast und in kein Heim willst könntest du mich begleiten. Allerdings ist es keine leichte Arbeit und wenn du dich dafür entscheiden solltest gibt es kein zurück mehr." Er liess das doch sehr geheimnisvolle Angebot einfach so im Raum stehen und Arya war nicht überrascht, nein, sie war geradezu geplättet. Warum nur wollte er ihr helfen? Doch eine gewisse Neugierde liess sich natürlich nicht unterdrücken.  
„Was für eine Arbeit ist es denn?" Da es sich nicht um irgendeinen Bürojob handelte war aus seinen Worten deutlich hervorgegangen. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann kam ihr ohnehin komisch vor, als hätte auch er etwas zu verbergen.  
„Es ist unterschiedlich, von der Beschaffung von Informationen bis hin zu…" Er machte eine Pause. „Solltest du mitkommen wollen, erfährst du das noch früh genug." Sie wollte es nicht früh genug erfahren, sie wollte es JETZT wissen. Um was ging es da nur? Warum wollte er es ihr nicht schon jetzt sagen? So schnell konnte sie nichts aus der Fassung bringen, es war ja nicht gerade so, also ob er… Sie begann zu begreifen. Jeder andere Mensch, egal wie tief er in ihrer Schuld stand, hätte heute Morgen die Polizei verständigt oder wäre zumindest geschockt gewesen. Doch er nicht, er war geradezu ruhig geblieben, schon fast professionell.  
„Ihr bringt Leute um."

_Jaqen_  
Er war von dieser prompten Antwort doch etwas überrumpelt, wie hatte sie das nur so schnellerausfinden können? Dieses Mädchen hatte eine verdammt schnelle Auffassungsgabe.  
„Manchmal ja, doch niemals ohne Grund." Warum hätte er sie anlügen sollen? Damit sie sich entscheiden konnte war es ohnehin besser wenn sie bescheid wusste. Natürlich durfte niemand sonst etwas darüber erfahren, doch die Gefahr, dass sie etwas ausplauderte schien ihm doch ziemlich gering. Immerhin hatte sie in der letzten Nacht mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit selbst jemanden umgebracht, ausserdem wusste sie nichts über ihn, noch nicht einmal, wie seine momentane Identität hiess. Was ihn jedoch auf eine weitere Frage brachte.  
„Ich habe nicht vor dich an die Polizei auszuliefern, egal wie du dich entscheidest. Aber könntest du mir vielleicht trotzdem einmal sagen wie du heisst?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen dürfte mehr als schwer werden. Er wollte sie nicht drängen und ihm blieb jetzt wohl nichts anderes übrig als auf eine Antwort zu warten, allerdings hoffte er, dass sie sich dafür nicht allzu lange Zeit lassen würde. Tatsächlich sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten wieder etwas, doch nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.  
„Warum bringt ihr Menschen um?" Sie war eindeutig neugieriger als es gut für sie war.  
„Das brauchst du noch nicht zu wissen." Er sachte absichtlich noch nicht, denn wenn sie dem Angebot sehr abgeneigt wäre, hätte sie schon längstens abgelehnt.  
„Ich will in kein Heim", wiederholte sie noch einmal und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also was hab' ich zu verlieren?" Das klang jetzt vielleicht ein wenig makaber, aber genau das war die richtige Einstellung um der Organisation beizutreten. Wer sich ihnen anschloss hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.


	3. Namen

30. März 2014

_Jaqen_  
Seufzend deaktivierte er den Wecker seines Wegwerfhandys, es war bereits sieben Uhr Morgens.  
Jaqens Begeisterung aufzustehen hielt sich in Grenzen, war er doch erst vor wenigen Stunden schlafen gegangen. Bei Seinem Schlafplatz für diese Nacht hatte es sich um einen ausklappbaren Liegesessel gehandelt, da er das Bett dem Mädchen überlassen hatte.  
So leise wie es bei dem quietschenden Sessel überhaupt möglich war stand er auf und schlich sich ins Badezimmer, um richtig wach zu werden brauchte er erstmal eine Dusche.  
Anschliessend ging er ins Zimmer zurück und überlegte, ober das Mädchen wecken oder noch ein wenig schlafen lassen sollte.  
Die Decke die sie wie einen Turm über sich zusammengerauft hatte bewegte sich unruhig, also schien ihr Schlaf ohnehin nicht besonders tief zu sein.  
„Arry?" Egal wie sehr er sich bemüht hatte ihren richtigen Namen aus ihr herauszukriegen, sie hatte dichtgehalten. Für den gefälschten Ausweis brauchte sie ohnehin einen falschen Namen, doch wenn man der Organisation beitreten und seinen Namen endgültig ablegen wollte, musste man zuerst auch seinen richtigen Namen preisgeben.  
Murrend tauchte ein Kopf aus dem Gewirr von der Decke und dem Kissen auf. „In einer Stunde müssen wir los." Wenn Steve so schnell arbeitete wie normalerweise hatten sie den Ausweis innerhalb einer halben Stunde und erwischten den vierzehn Uhr Flug nach Mexiko City.

Während Arry im Bad war startete Jaqen (zumindest hiess so die Identität, die er im Moment trug) seinen Laptop uns sah nach, ob es irgendwo in der Nähe eine blutige Auseinandersetzung gegeben hatte. Sicher, davon gab es so einige, doch die meisten davon zog er gar nicht erst in Betracht. Zwei Schiessereien, eine Überfall auf einen Supermarkt, bei dem jedoch nur männliche Täter gesichtet worden waren, und… Er hielt mit dem Scrollen inne und begann zu lesen.

_**Ein ausgearteter Streit?**_  
_Gegen Mittag des 29. März wurde im Randgebiet von Miami eine männliche Leiche entdeckt. Das Opfer war schätzungsweise sechzehn Jahre alt, seine Identität konnte bis jetzt jedoch noch nicht ermittelt werden._  
_Bei der Tatwaffe handelt es sich um ein Sprungmesser, das fast unmittelbar neben der Leiche gefunden wurde. Die Polizei denkt deswegen, dass es sich um einen sehr unerfahrenen Täter handelt – zumal einige Fingerabdrücke gesichert werden konnten. Bis jetzt haben diese aber noch keine Ergebnisse geliefert, genauso wenig die Blutreste, die nicht vom Opfer zu stammen scheinen. Bis jetzt haben sich noch keine Zeugen gemeldet._

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mit diesem Bericht hier ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Die Tatzeit stimmte und die Art des Todes würde auch erklären, warum sie von oben bis unten mit Blut befleckt gewesen war. Fingerabdrücke waren ja noch eine Sache, doch er hoffte, dass keine Blutspuren ihrerseits zurückgeblieben waren. Denn diese konnte man in einer Datenbank mit anderen Blutproben abgleichen. Und da er davon ausging, dass ihre Familie durch einen Unfall oder ähnliches ums Leben gekommen war, mussten auch ihre DNAs in irgendeiner Datenbank gespeichert sein.

Schweigend fuhren sie zu Steves Wohnung, Jaqen hatte es vorgezogen, das Mädchen noch nicht auf den Bericht anzusprechen. Sonst fühlte sie sich am Ende noch in die Ecke gedrängt und machte ganz dicht, oder versuchte sogar zu fliehen.  
Steve öffnete bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln, diesmal sah er um einiges ausgeschlafener aus als am gestrigen Morgen.  
„Das ist jetzt also die Kleine?" Bei den Worten ‚die Kleine' verdunkelte sich Arrys Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ich bin dreizehn, kein Kleinkind!" Zumindest hatte er jetzt eine Information mehr über sie. Obwohl er sie von sich aus niemals dreizehn geschätzt hätte…  
„Alt genug um eine Unterschrift zu fälschen", entgegnete Steve und legte einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier vor ihr hin.  
„Wir haben uns bis jetzt noch auf keinen festgelegt.", erklärte Jaqen und Steve legte eine Liste vor ihr auf den Tisch. Leicht skeptisch sah er sie an und Arry, die Steves Gedanken zu erahnen schien, schnaubte.  
„Ja, ich kann lesen!" Flüchtig sah sie auf die Liste und kritzelte den ersten Namen, Rachel Collins.  
„Gut", Steve nahm das Blatt und legte es zur Seite, holte aber gleich darauf eine Kamera zum Vorschein. Den Kommentar, dass man bei einem Passfoto nicht lächeln durfte sparten sie sich, diese Gefahr schien bei Arry nicht sonderlich gross zu sein. Es klappte bereits beim zweiten Versuch.

Wie Jaqen erwartet hatte, dauerte es nicht lange bis Steve ihnen den gefälschten Ausweis aushändigte und sie sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen konnten. Normalerweise buchte er die Flüge immer im Voraus, doch diesmal war dazu keine Zeit geblieben und da momentan keine Ferienzeit war, standen die Chancen gut noch zwei Plätze zu bekommen.  
Vorher musste er allerdings noch etwas erledigen, denn Jaqen kaufte sich für jeden Auftrag ein neues Wegwerfhandy und entsorgte dieses dann. Bis jetzt war er (einmal abgesehen von vor zwei Wochen) selten Gefahr gelaufen erwischt zu werden. Aber es war immer noch besser einmal zu viel als zu wenig Vorsicht walten zu lassen, denn wenn man geschnappt wurde war man auf sich alleine gestellt. Die Organisation konnte es sich nicht leisten wegen der Leichtsinnigkeit einzelner aufzufliegen. Deswegen war es auch strikt untersagt auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, selbst wenn man die Chance auf eine mildere Strafe bekam.

Tatsächlich bekamen sie ohne grosse Probleme zwei Tickets nach Mexiko City und gaben nur wenig später ihr Gepäck auf.  
„Willst du beim Fenster oder am Gang sitzen?", fragte er als sie ihre Plätze gefunden hatten.  
„Am Fenster."  
Von da an herrschte wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen, das Mädchen schien kein Interesse am Reden zu haben und er liess sie. Nur hin und wieder stellte er ihr eine Frage, zum Beispiel, ob sie schon mal geflogen war. Diese Frage bejahte sie.  
Der Flug von Miami bis nach Mexiko City dauerte nur gut drei Stunden und Jaqen überlegte sich währenddessen, wie er das Mädchen am einfachsten dazu bringen konnte, ihm ihren richtigen Namen zu verraten.

Mit leichter Verspätung erreichten sie den Flughafen von Mexiko City und stiegen aus, neben der Verschlossenheit in Arrys Blick war nun auch wieder Neugierde zu sehen.  
Da er keine Lust gehabt hatte sein Auto sechs Wochen lang irgendwo in der Nähe des Flughafens unterzubringen (es hätte auch gut sein können, dass der Auftrag länger dauerte) nahmen sie ein Taxi, dass bis zu dem gewünschten Gebäude fuhr.

Hierbei handelte es sich um ziemlich heruntergekommen wirkendes Gebäude, das auf einem alten Fabrikgelände stand. Jeder Mensch der sich hier nicht auskannte hätte es für die reinste Bruchbude gehalten, doch von innen war das Haus topmodern eingerichtet und enthielt neben einigen Zimmern auch einen Trainingsraum für verschiedenste Sport- und Kampfarten.

Der kurze Gang durch den man ging wenn man eintrat endete in drei Türen. Die rechte führte in den Heiz- und Abstellraum, die Linke in die Trainingsräume und wenn man geradeaus ging kam man in den Wohnbereich, wo sich die Zimmer befanden.  
Das hier war das inoffizielle „Ausbildungslager" für alle die neu zur Organisation dazukamen. Auch ein Grossteil der Aufträge in diesem Gebiet der USA wurde hier verteilt.  
Jaqen öffnete die linke Tür, in den Wohnräumen waren die meisten nur spätabends anzutreffen und der Mann den er suchte befand sich ohnehin meistens im Trainingsraum für Schusswaffen.  
Er war der wohl älteste in dieser Organisation, auch wenn keiner sein genaues Alter wusste. Wie alle hier hatte er seinen richtigen Namen schon vor Jahren abgelegt, doch die Identität auf die er sich vor gut zehn Jahren festgelegt hatte hiess Ethan Jones. Seit er diese Identität trug war er im „Ruhestand" und beschäftigte sich grösstenteils mit dem Organisatorischen und den Waffen.

Sein Blick glitt kurz und prüfend über Arry bevor er an Jaqen hängen blieb.  
„Anscheinend war dein Auftrag inhaltsreicher als gedacht." Er nickte und erklärte in wenigen Worten was vorgefallen war. Ethan hörte schweigend zu und richtete sein Augenmerk dann wieder auf das Mädchen.  
„Hast du Angst vor dem Tod?" Diese Frage wurde jedem gestellt, der der Organisation beitreten wollte. Wer Angst vor dem Tod hatte, war hier am falschen Ort.  
„Nein", erwiderte sie schnell und wich Ethans Blick nicht aus. Er schien zufrieden.  
„Wie heisst du denn? Und ich rede nicht von dem Namen den du für den Flug benutzt hast und auch nicht von dem, den du auf der Strasse getragen hast. Wie heisst du?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schien fieberhaft nach irgendeinem falschen Namen zu suchen den sie ihnen auftischen konnte, doch das war zwecklos. Sie beide, Jaqen und Ethan, würden es sofort merken wenn sie log.  
„Die Organisation schickt niemanden wegen seines Namens weg", versuchte Jaqen sie zu überzeugen. „Doch damit ein Mädchen bleiben kann, müssen wir ihren Namen wissen." Sie sah wie ein Tier aus, das sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte, gab dann aber (wenn auch nur sehr wiederstrebend) nach.  
„Arya Stark", zischte sie so leise, dass selbst er die Worte nur mit grosser Mühe verstehen konnte. Stark… Der Name sagte ihm etwas, doch er wusste nicht woher. Zumindest schien sie die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.

Nun hatte nicht nur Arya, sondern auch er einiges an Arbeit vor sich. Es war eine ungeschriebene Regel, dass jeder der jemand neues in die Organisation brachte diesen auch ausbilden musste, zumindest in der Zeit, in der er oder sie keinen anderen Auftrag hatte.

Jaqen bezweifelte, dass es eine leichte Aufgabe sein würde. Trotzdem war er schon gespannt darauf.

* * *

Als kleines "Ostergeschenk" kommt das nächste Kapitel bereits am Sonntag ^^


	4. Vergangenheit

7. April 2014

_Arya_  
Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, dass man sie an irgendeine Behörde ausliefern würde. Denn in den letzten Jahren hatte Arya bis jetzt selten gute Erfahrungen gemacht.  
Erst nach zwei Tagen in denen nichts darauf hindeutete, dass jemand ihren Aufenthaltsort kannte, hatte sie damit begonnen, ein wenig Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Und nun, fast eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft hier hatte sich diese kleine Hoffnung zu festigen begonnen.

Man hatte ihr einen Grossteil der Räumlichkeiten des Gebäudes gezeigt und ihr ein Zimmer zugewiesen. Dieses war nicht sonderlich gross und ziemlich spärlich eingerichtet, doch Arya reichte es längstens. Es gab ein schlichtes Bett, dass sich (von der Tür aus gesehen) Neben der linken Zimmerwand befand und an dessen Fussende sich eine Kommode befand. An der rechten Zimmerseite befanden sich zwei Fenster, die einen Blick auf den nicht ganz so sehenswerten Teil von Mexiko City freigaben.

Man hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie, Ausbildung hin oder her, die Schule beenden musste. Eine Tatsache, die sie innerlich aufseufzen liess. Arya hatte die Schule schon immer gehasst und das würde sich wohl auch nicht mehr ändern. Doch sie wollte dieser Organisation (die gesichtslosen Männer wie sie erfahren hatte) beitreten. Und wenn sie sich deshalb durch ein paar weitere Schuljahre quälen musste, dann war es eben so.  
Momentan war sie hier mit Abstand die Jüngste, und auch beinahe das einzige Mädchen. Beinahe. Denn da gab es ja noch Umma, die Köchin und Mina, eine mehr als geheimnisvolle Frau. Sicher, hier hatten alle ihre Geheimnisse und keiner sprach besonders viel, doch Mina hatte etwas an sich von dem Arya nicht genau sagen konnte was es war.

Sie war es auch die prüfen sollte, wie weit Arya den Schulstoff kannte- und beherrschte.  
Dabei war Arya selbst überrascht, wie viel sie noch wusste. Bei der Rechtschreibung zum Beispiel hatte sie fast gar keine Probleme (auch wenn ihre Schrift eher erraten- als gelesen werden konnte). Die einfacheren Mathematikthemen beherrschte sie ebenfalls noch und beim Lernen der schwereren hatte kam sie gut voran.  
Das einzige Fach, welches sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb war Französisch. Hier in Mexikocity war es zwar ein Frei Fach, doch es wurde von Arya verlangt, dass sie es ab dem Sommer belegte. Auch früher ,was ihr nun wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, hatte sie Französischunterricht gehabt. Und schon damals waren die Lehrer beinahe an ihr verzweifelt. Eigentlich war es ohnehin ziemlich jämmerlich, dass sie Französisch nicht beherrschte, immerhin war es eine der Amtssprachen von Kanada. Aber sie war im englischsprechenden Teil des Landes aufgewachsen und hatte nie ein reges Interesse daran gehabt, die Sprache zu lernen.

Mina liess sich zwar nichts anmerken, bombardierte Arya aber mit so vielen Hausaufgaben, das diese sich fragte, ob es in der Schule überhaupt schlimmer werden konnte.

_Jaqen_  
Normalerweise lag es nicht in seinem Interesse in der Vergangenheit von jemandem herumzuschnüffeln. Doch der Name Stark liess ihn nicht los und nach gut einer Woche siegte seine Neugierde und er tippte den Namen in die Suchzeile des Internetbrowsers ein. Es hagelte nur so vor Ergebnissen und Jaqen öffnete die oberste Seite.

_**Mord im Parlament?  
**__Vergangenen Dienstag wurde Eddard Stark, der Assistent des verstorbenen Generalgouverneurs von Kanada tot in seinem Büro aufgefunden._

_Die Todesursache sei ein plötzlicher Herzstillstand gewesen, so die Ärzte nach der Obduktion. Wie dieser ausgelöst wurde bleibt jedoch ein Rätsel, denn der Achtunddreissig jährige sei bis zu seinem plötzlichen Tod in einer guten Gesundheitlichen Verfassung gewesen, erklärte Catelyn Tully Stark, die Frau des Verstorbenen._

_Es gibt auch Gerüchte, dass sie Mordermittlungen gegen Richard Sullivan, den Sohn des Verstorbenen Generalgouverneurs in die Wege gleitet haben soll. Weder bestätigte, noch dementierte sie diese Gerüchte.  
_

Weiter brauchte Jaqen gar nicht erst zu lesen, nun wusste er wieder, woher er den Namen kannte. Dieser Bericht stammte aus dem Herbst 2009 und war somit bereits viereinhalb Jahre alt, deswegen war das Ganze auch schon in Vergessenheit geraten.

Nach dem Tod des Generalgouverneurs hatte dessen Assistent angeblich Beweise für dessen Ermordung gefunden, diese sollte auch noch vom Sohn des Generalgouverneurs in Auftrag gegeben worden sein. Nur wenige Tage vor der Gerichtsverhandlung, bei der die Beweise offen gelegt werden sollten, starb Eddard Stark unerwartet.

Jaqen entdeckte den Rand eines Bildes und scrollte nach unten, eine dumpfe Erkenntnis traf ihn als er es sich ansah.

Zwei Männer waren auf dem Bild zu sehen, der eine war Generalgouverneur Sullivan mit einem leichten Lächeln und einer beinahe- Glatze. Beim anderen hätte Jaqen auch ohne Bildbeschreibung gewusst, um wen es sich handelte. Selbst wenn man es ihm nicht schon am Gesicht angesehen hätte, spätestens beim Blick der durchdringend grauen Augen hätte er die Ähnlichkeit erkannt… Kein Zweifel, dieser Mann hier war der Vater des Mädchens das sich nun in der Obhut der Organisation befand.

Mit diesen Informationen hätte seine Neugierde eigentlich gestillt sein sollen, doch die Frage was denn genau mit der restlichen Familie passiert war liess ihn nicht los und so suchte er erneut im Internet, diesmal gab er _Eddard Stark Familie _ein und wurde sogleich fündig, auch wenn das was er las, das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren liess.

Als erstes waren die beiden jüngsten auf dem Nachhauseweg vom Kindergarten und von der zweiten Klasse erschossen worden, auf offener Strasse.

Die älteste Tochter war trotz Personenschutz während der grossen Pause vom Schulhof entführt worden, ihre Leiche war noch am selben Abend aufgetaucht.

Nach diesem Absatz machte Jaqen erstmal wieder eine Pause mit lesen, nun wurde ihm so einiges klar... Das Mädchen war dem Tod schon oft genug begegnet bevor sie überhaupt auf der Strasse gelandet war, kein Wunder also, dass sie gelernt hatte vorsichtig zu sein.

Was mit dem Rest der Familie passiert war wollte er eigentlich gar nicht wissen, er überflog den Text bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Aryas Namen zum ersten Mal erwähnt wurde.

Es wurde vermutet, dass ihre Mutter sie hatte in Sicherheit bringen lassen, nur Stunden, bevor auch sie und ihr ältester Sohn ermordet worden waren.

_Arya  
_Völlig in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft zuckte sie leicht zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
"Herein." Alles was sie auch nur für einen Moment von ihren Aufgaben erlösen konnte war ihr Recht.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Jaqen trat ein. Was wollte er denn hier?  
Erst schien er etwas unschlüssig darüber was er sagen sollte, begann dann aber doch.  
"Ein Mann weiss, warum ein Mädchen fliehen musste."  
Sie schluckte leer. natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sich jemand daran erinnerte oder etwas herausfand, aber warum sprach er sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt darauf an? Sie flehte innerlich, dass man sie nicht nicht wegschicken und keiner Behörde ausliefern möge.

Allem Anschein nach waren ihre Gesichtszüge leichter zu lesen als gedacht denn Jaqen erklärte sofort: "Ein Mädchen ist hier in Sicherheit."  
"Warum bist du dann hier?" Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nur hier war um ihr mittzuteilen, dass er über sie Bescheid wusste.  
"Die Gründe der Organisation beizutreten sind im grossen und ganzen immer die Selben, doch niemals darf nur Rache der Auslöser sein." Jaqen schwieg und Arya begriff.  
"Ich bin nicht wegen Rache mitgekommen", erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäss. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal wer genau ihre Familie umgebracht hatte, sie wusste nur, wer der Auftraggeber war. Und der war schon vor über drei Jahren untergetaucht...  
Jaqen schien ihr zu glauben, drehte sich aber noch einmal um bevor er ging.  
"Morgen um neun Uhr beginnt das Training."

Da Arya von Natur aus neugierig war und Jaqen ihr nichts Genaueres über das Training gesagt hatte, fragte sie Umma. Soviel Arya wusste arbeitete sie schon Jahre hier.  
Diese lachte. "Wenn du hoffst schon irgendeine Waffe in die Hand zu kriegen muss ich dich leider enttäuschen." Das hatte sie schon beinahe vermutet, doch was für ein Training sollte es denn sonst sein?  
"Das ist von Person zu Person unterschiedlich. Meistens ist es Ausdauer- oder irgendein Nahkampftraining." Mit dieser Antwort musste sie wohl oder übel zufrieden geben, obwohl sie natürlich bei weitem lieber etwas mit Waffen gemacht hätte, normales Training war langweilig.

Tatsächlich hatte man ihr am Morgen bequeme Trainingskleidung gegeben und sie stand pünktlich um neun Uhr in dem Trainingsraum der einer kleinen Turnhalle glich. Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, stand Jaqen bereits an die Wand gelehnt da und nun kam das, was Arya schon immer am Sportunterricht gehasst hatte: Das Einwärmen. Was brachte es schon? Diese Frage wies Jaqen jedoch mit einem ‚das weisst du ganz genau' Blick zurück und Arya wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Das was nach dem Einwärmen kam war jedoch nicht halb so langweilig wie sie befürchtet hatte, denn er sollte ihr Selbstverteidigung beibringen. Wobei er ihr zuvor das Versprechen abnahm, dass sie diese _nur, _und wirklich _nur _im Notfall einsetzen durfte.

Nachdem das geklärt war, begann der Unterricht.


	5. Alltag

14. September 2014

_Arya  
_Das erlösendste Geräusch auf Erden drang an ihre Ohren: Das Klingeln zur grossen Pause. In Windeseile rannte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer und schmiss alle ihre Bücher in den Spint. Anschliessend folgte sie dem Schülerstrom auf den Pausenplatz, bis der Sportunterricht begann dauerte es noch zwanzig Minuten und sie wollte die Zeit nutzen. Wie konnte man das schon besser als mit einer Runde Fussball?

Als sie das erste Mal gefragt hatte, ob sie mitmachen durfte, war sie von sämtlichen Jungs ausgelacht worden. Man hatte sie nur für ein Testspiel mitmachen lassen um sie zu foulen (was in der Pause offensichtlich erlaubt war), zum Aufgeben zu bewegen. Doch mit jedem Mal bei dem Arya ein hervorschnellendes Bein übersehen hatte und auf dem Boden gelandet war, hatte sich ihr Beschluss nur noch gefestigt. Sie wollten Fussball ohne Regeln spielen? Das konnten sie gerne haben. Denn als sich Arya an jenem Tag endlich bis vors Tor durchgekämpft hatte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie wieder einer von ihnen zu einem Foul ansetzte. Diesmal wollte sie es sich jedoch nicht einfach so gefallen lassen, drehte sich um und trat den Ball mit voller Wucht Richtung Angreifer. Dieser hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Zeit um einen überraschten Blick aufzusetzen, bevor der Ball ihn mitten in seine Weichteile traf.

Seit jenem Tag konnte sie ohne Probleme in jeder Pause mitspielen, denn nachdem sie ihren Gegner niedergestreckt hatte, war das Tore schiessen kein Problem mehr gewesen.

Nach diesem Ereignis war sie von den Jungs akzeptiert worden, weitere Fouls und frauenfeindliche Bemerkungen natürlich inbegriffen. Was die Mädchen betraf lief es allerdings nicht ganz so rosig, denn diese sahen Arya nicht als ihresgleichen. Sie hatte kurze Haare, schminkte sich nicht und zog selbst bei Rekordtemperaturen nur Hosen an. Die höhnischen Bemerkungen und die herablassenden Blicke konnte sie jedoch ohne weiteres ignorieren. Eigentlich war sie ganz froh, keine wirklichen Freundschaften zu haben, denn dann hätte sie sich so einige weitere Ausreden einfallen lassen müssen. Zum Beispiel, wo sie wohnte. Die Antwort ‚in einem Haus voller Mörder' wäre nämlich nicht wirklich gut angekommen.

Die offizielle Version lautete nämlich, dass sie bei ihrer Tante lebte. Natürlich war Jaqen im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss für sie zuständig, doch er gehörte zu denen, die oftmals auch einen weiter entfernten Auftrag annahmen und da Mina meistens im Gebiet von Mexiko blieb war es für alle Fälle sicherer, ihr das „Sorgerecht" zu geben. Arya hatte bis nach dem ausstellen ihres ersten gefälschten Ausweises nicht gewusst, wie leicht es war Dokumente zu fälschen. Nun ja, so einfach war es doch wieder nicht, aber die Organisation hatte da einige Leute die sich zum einen auskannten und zum anderen in Positionen arbeiteten, in denen man solche Dinge erledigen konnte ohne grosses Aufsehen zu erregen.

Die Zwei Stunden Sport gingen wie immer recht ruhig von statten, im Allgemeinen gab es in ihrer Klasse drei Arten von Sportlern und Sportlerinnen: Die Motivierten, zu denen Arya zählte, und die bei allem ihr bestes gaben. Die Demotivierten, die einfach nur blöd in der Ecke rumstanden, und diejenigen die zwar motiviert aber so ungeschickt waren, dass es sogar der Lehrer vorzog sie in einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu beobachten.

Nach diesen beiden Stunden herrschte immer ein besonderes Gedränge in den Duschen, denn alle wollten so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem lange ersehnten Mittagessen kommen. Aber auch hier hatte Arya einen entscheidenden Vorteil, denn da sie nicht noch geschlagene zehn Minuten damit verbrachte ihr Makeup zu richten, war sie immer eine der ersten die die Umkleide verliess.

Der Dienstagnachmittag war im Gegensatz zum Morgen die reinste Qual, denn neben zwei Stunden Französisch gab es auch noch gleich eine schier endlose Stunde Geschichte dazu. Geschichte mochte sie zwar erstaunlich gerne, doch ihr Geschichtslehrer ging ihr tierisch auf die Nerven. Nicht nur, dass er wegen jedem Kaugummi der während dem Unterricht gekaut wurde (und da war Arya bei weitem nicht die einzige) fast durchdrehte, sondern, dass er es sich auch besonders einfach machte. Anstatt etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen reichte er den Schülern einfach einen riesen Stapel Blätter, den sie durchlesen mussten. Was sie nicht in der Lektion schafften, wurde als Hausaufgaben beendet und da sich die wenigsten von ihnen nach einem anstrengenden Schultag noch auf ein Stück Papier konzentrieren konnten, hatten die meisten von ihnen immer genügend Hausaufgaben.

Kurz nach halb sechs stiess sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf, warf ihren Rucksack mit genügend Schwung in die nächstbeste Ecke, wobei sie ihre Turnschuhe gleich folgen liess bevor sie sich seufzend auf ihrem Bett ausstreckte.

Immer so gegen sechs gab es Abendessen, auch wenn keine bestimmte Zeit festgelegt war. Wenn sie gerade keinen Auftrag zu erledigen hatten, gingen nämlich alle einer festen Arbeit nach und diese dauerte halt manchmal länger. Auch Arya ass nicht immer zur selben Zeit, da auch sie nicht immer zur gleichen Zeit von der Schule zurückkehrte.

Der Donnerstag gehörte zu einem der mit Abstand strengsten Tage, doch mit der Aussicht, dass am folgenden Tag wieder Freitag war und das Wochenende bevorstand, liess sich auch das aushalten.

In Aryas Fall war es heute bereits viertel nach sechs als sie das Esszimmer betrat, beinahe wäre sie auf dem Bett eingeschlafen. Doch der Geruch von frisch gebratenem Fleisch hatte sie schnell herunter gelockt. Umma hatte wiedermal ganze Arbeit geleistet… Wahrscheinlich war es auch gut so, dass Umma hier arbeitete, denn so wie sie Arya einmal erzählt hatte war Jaqen hier nicht der einzige, der gewisse Probleme mit dem Kochen zu haben schien (auch wenn Arya nichts gegen Fertiggerichte einzuwenden hatte).

Schnell hatte sie sich einen Teller geschnappt, ein Steak draufgeschmissen und den Rest mit Kartoffelstock überhäuft, für den Salat blieb da leider kein Platz mehr…

Mina war mit dem Essen bereits fertig und war gerade am Aufstehen als sich Arya am Tisch niederliess. Ethan war noch mittendrin und zwei andere Männer waren gerade in irgendeine Diskussion vertieft, deren Inhalt sie nicht ganz verstehen konnte.

„Wie war es in der Schule?" Smalltalk gehörte anscheind zum Essen mit dazu, auch wenn man von ihr nie viel mehr als ein Schulterzucken und „wie immer" zu hören bekam.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie noch fast _fünf _Jahre Schule durchstehen sollte.

Auch heute gab sie die gewohnte Antwort, wobei sie nicht bemerkt hatte wie die beiden anderen Männer ihre Diskussion beendet hatten und Joshua mit einer nur so vor Schadenfreude triefender Stimme rief: „Gewöhn dich dran, in den letzten beiden Jahren ist es am schlimmsten." Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, für Joshua war ‚Mann' eigentlich das falsche Wort. Er war gerade mal knapp zwanzig und hatte seinen High-School Abschluss vor gerademal zwei Jahren hinter sich gebracht. Sein Momentanes Hobby schien darin zu bestehen Arya zu ärgern, da sie das ganze noch durchstehen musste.

„Ist das deine Meinung, oder die der Lehrer, die dich unterrichtet haben?" Joshuas Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „beides." Wie bei allen hier war auch Joshua nicht sein richtiger Name. Über Aryas wahre Identität wussten hier auch nur Ethan, Mina und Jaqen bescheid. Sie selbst wurde hier von allen Cat genannt, da ihre momentane Identität Cathrin hiess.

Man hatte sie den Namen selbst aussuchen lassen und sie hatte sich nicht genau wie ihre Mutter nennen wollen, doch der Name liess sich ebensogut abkürzen.

Die Zankerei mit Joshua war vorerst beendet, würde aber früher oder später sicherlich weiter gehen.

Sie war gerade dabei ihr Geschirr abzuräumen als Jaqen ins Esszimmer trat.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte er als sie an ihm vorüber ging und Arya überlegte schnell, was sie denn verbrochen haben könnte.

Da sich momentan nur noch Jaqen, Ethan und sie im Raum befanden beschloss sie der Sache am besten gleich jetzt auf den Grund zu gehen, Ethan war sowieso dafür bekannt über alles Bescheid zu wissen was in diesem Haus vor sich ging.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Ein Mädchen hat gesagt, es möchte auch mal etwas Neues lernen." Sie nickte schnell, sicher. Das Nahkampftraining war nicht ohne und wahrscheinlich hätte sie mit dem was sie bis jetzt wusste einen Grossteil ihrer Mitschüler unschädlich machen können, doch sie wollte auch mal etwas anderes machen, am liebsten etwas mit Waffen.

„Es hat nichts mit Waffen zu tun." Mist, war sie denn immer noch so einfach zu durchschauen?

„Womit dann?" Was konnte sie denn ausser Kämpfen sonst noch lernen?

„Um einen Auftrag zu erledigen kann man nicht einfach auf die Zielperson zugehen und sie erschiessen, man muss über die Person Bescheid wissen. Deswegen wird ein Mädchen lernen, sich unauffällig Informationen zu beschaffen." Na das klang doch schon mal nach etwas, auch wenn sie noch nicht genau wusste auf was Jaqen hinaus wollte. Denn da man ihr bis jetzt jegliche Art von Waffen verboten hatte, vermutete sie, dass man sie nicht auf ein Potentielles Opfer loslassen würde aus Angst, sie würde etwas vermasseln.

„Ab morgen wird ein Mädchen als Aushilfe in einem Café arbeiten." _Damit _hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. Ein Aushilfsjob? Sie verkniff sich das genervte Augenrollen noch gerade so. Warum es ausgerechnet ein Café war brauchte man ihr nicht zu erklären, sie wusste, das dort über diverseste Dinge geredet wurde, ohne dass man den andern Gästen, geschweige denn dem Personal irgendwelche grössere Beachtung schenkte.

Nun ja, immerhin war es etwas Neues und Arya wollte ihr bestes geben. Umso weniger Mist sie baute, desto schneller konnte sie vielleicht auch mal etwas anderes lernen.

Den nächsten Schultag überstand sie mit grosser Langeweile, also wie immer, ging aber nach der Schule in das Café anstatt ihren Heimweg anzutreten. Kaum war sie im April hier angekommen hatte sie damit begonnen die Strassen zu erkunden und fand die Adresse, welche Jaqen ihr aufgeschrieben hatte ohne Probleme.

‚Folter', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf als sie das Gebäude gut drei Stunden verlies, ‚das ist kein Job, das ist Folter'. Ihre Chefin, Cersei Lannister, war ein elendes Miststück und alleine die Vorstellung von jetzt an jeden Freitag und Samstag Nachmittag hier zu arbeiten bereitete ihr Übelkeit, doch es blieb ja immer noch Hoffnung, dass dieses blonde Miststück irgendwann ohne fremde mithilfe von einem Auto überfahren wurde (auch wenn es wohl so einige gäbe die ihr nur liebend gerne freiwillig den Gar ausmachen würden).

Wie um Himmels Willen sollte man Arbeiten und sich gleichzeitig auf die Gespräche der Gäste konzentrieren, während man bereits am ersten Arbeitstag nach jeder Bewegung angeschnauzt wurde? Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur einen _unglaublich _schlechten Tag gehabt, auch wenn das wohl eher Wunschdenken war. Was Arya jedoch noch fast mehr aufregte als ihre Chefin war die Tatsache, dass Jaqen mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit wusste, was für eine Schreckschraube sie war.


	6. Ferien

17. Mai 2016

_Arya_  
Völlig ausser Atem stiess sie die Tür zum Café auf und verschwand gleich hinter der Theke, um sich ihre Schürze umzubinden. Doch ihre, wenn auch nur kleine Verspätung, war nicht unbemerkt geblieben.  
"Kannst du mir sagen, wie spät es ist?" Cerseis Stimme war zuckersüss, wie Arya jedoch wusste war das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
"Zehn nach vier."  
"Und weisst du wann deine Schicht beginnt?" Der übertrieben freundliche Tonfall begann sich zu wandeln.  
"Vier Uhr."  
"Richtig." Sie drückte Arya Eimer und Mob in die Hände. "Die zehn Minuten werden dir von der Pause abgezogen." Die letzten Worte hatte sie in einer solchen Lautstärke ausgesprochen, dass alle Mitarbeiter und einige Gäste sie mühelos verstehen konnten. Die Erklärung, dass sie wegen eines Schulprojektes länger hatte bleiben müssen, konnte sie sich sparen.

Der Wischdienst war etwas vom nervtötendsten überhaupt, da es, kaum das man an einem Ort fertig war, gleich an einem anderen wieder etwas zu tun gab. Allerdings fiel es ihr so leichter, die Gespräche der Gäste unauffällig zu belauschen, wer achtete schon auf eine Sechzehnjährige, die den Boden wischte?  
Manche der Gäste sah sie zum ersten Mal hier, durchreisende oder Leute, die normalerweise an einem anderen Tag kamen. Doch manche sah sie hier immer wieder. Zum Beispiel eine Frau, die jeden Freitag gegen halb fünf mit ihrer Mutter hier auftauchte und die etwa eine Stunde lang blieb. Dass die beiden Mutter und Tochter waren, erkannte man nicht wirklich am Aussehen, sondern viel eher an den Gesprächsthemen.

Einmal waren sie zum Beispiel auf die Kinder der Jüngeren zu sprechen gekommen und die Ältere hatte behauptet, dass die Jüngere damals noch schlimmer gewesen sei.  
Nun konnte man vielleicht auch denken, dass sie Tante und Nichte oder etwas ähnliches sein könnten, doch aus einem anderen Gespräch war ganz deutlich hervorgegangen, dass der Vater der jüngeren Frau der Mann der älteren war. Und so sehr Arya die Arbeit oder viel eher ihre Chefin verfluchte, so hatte sie doch gelernt, auf Gespräche zu achten und war darin auch schon ziemlich geübt. Sie hoffte sogar, in den Sommerferien etwas Neues zu lernen.

Neben dem Nahkampftraining und der Übung im Lauschen hatte sie bisher mehrere Gifte kennen- und herstellen gelernt. Das wiederum war Minas Aufgabe gewesen, da Jaqen zu dem Zeitpunkt einem Auftrag nachgegangen war.  
Deswegen hoffte sie, da er nun seit zwei Wochen zurück war und ihre Sommerferien in Kürze begannen, endlich mal an eine richtige Waffe herangelassen zu werden. Sicher, Gifte waren gefährlich und ein Grossteil der Aufträge wurde damit ausgeführt. Trotzdem wollte sie endlich mal eine richtige Waffe in der Hand halten... Es gab nur etwas, dass Arya noch mehr lernen wollte als der Umgang mit Waffen. Das Autofahren.  
Immerhin war sie jetzt schon fast einen Monat sechzehn und beinahe alle aus ihrer Klasse waren gerade dabei den Führerschein zu machen.

Mit grosser Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass es bereits sechs Uhr Abends war und sie somit ihre Pause antreten konnte. Im Normalfall dauerte diese zwanzig Minuten. Da ihre herzallerliebste Chefin jedoch sehr penibel auf ihre Pausenkürzungen achtete (Arya war bei weitem nicht die erste die dieses Schicksal teilte), blieb ihr heute nur noch halb so viel.

„Na na na, es ist siebzehn Uhr neunundfünfzig, wenn du nicht aufpasst, zieht sie dir die eine Minute vom Lohn ab." Rachel war die einzige Kellnerin, die bei Cerseis Schimpftiraden nicht den Kopf einzog, Arya tat es ja auch nur, um den Schein zu waren. Deswegen verstand sie sich wohl so gut mit der jungen Frau, auch wenn ihre Gespräche nur während den zwanzig Minuten Pausen am Freitag stattfanden.

„Die ist wahrscheinlich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Haare zu richten." Meistens standen sie dann gemeinsam an der Hintertür, während Rachel eine rauchte. Doch diesmal tat sie es nicht.

„Sind dir die Zigaretten ausgegangen?" Arya selbst hatte mit fünfzehn selbst kurz angefangen zu rauchen, da aber immer wieder das Zigaretten Päckchen verschwunden war (Joshua war strikter Nichtraucher), hatte sie es schliesslich aufgegeben.

„Nein, ich…" Rachel schien kurz zu überlegen und winkte dann ab. „Ach, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren."

„Was erfahren?", nun war Aryas Neugierde geweckt, und die liess nicht nach, bevor sie ihre Antwort hatte.

„Sagen wir mal, ich werde das hier höchstens noch ein halbes Jahr machen." Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Rachels Lippen und Arya glaubte zu begreifen.

„Hoffen wir mal das es ein Junge wird, zwei Rachels sind einfach zu viel für diese Welt." Bei jemand anderem hätte sie natürlich niemals einen solchen Kommentar gemacht, aber sie wusste, dass Rachel es gelassen nehmen würde und tatsächlich lachte sie und deutete auf ihren noch flachen Unterleib.

„Das musst du nicht mir sagen."

Gähnend betrat sie das Haus von Schwarz und Weiss, seit sie freitags arbeitete waren die Tage sogar noch strenger als die Donnerstage. Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon eineinhalb Jahre waren. Die Zeit hier verging wie im Flug und sie merkte, wie sie während des Tages immer weniger an ihre Vergangenheit dachte. Was jedoch nicht die Träume verhinderte, die sie regelmässig heimsuchten.

„Was hat ein Mädchen herausgefunden?" Obwohl sie nichts solches sah, fragte sich Arya manchmal, ob hier irgendwo eine versteckte Kamera eingebaut war. Denn jedes Mal wenn sie an einem Freitag oder Samstag durch die Tür trat, kamen entweder Jaqen, Ethan oder Mina auf sie zu und fragten das. Und es wurden immer drei neue Dinge erwartet die sie mitteilen konnte, egal von wem.

„Einer der bisherigen Stammgäste zieht um." Jaqen nickte, schien mit der ersten Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

„Rachel, eine der Kellnerinnen ist schwanger." Auch solche kleinen Dinge konnten für die Organisation wichtig sein, darum schienen sie auch über fast alles und jeden in dieser Stadt Bescheid zu wissen.

„Und etwas letztes?" Arya war versucht zu antworten ‚Und als letztes werde ich die Tyrannin, die das Café führt mit einer ihrer Goldketten erdrosseln', doch natürlich hätte das nicht gezählt. Leider.

„Wahrscheinlich wird bald jemand rausgeschmissen weil das Café im Moment nicht sehr gut läuft." Das war zwar vorerst nur ein Gerücht, doch es gab tatsächlich immer weniger Stammgäste und sie hoffte insgeheim, dass sie es war die gehen musste. Obwohl diese Hoffnung klein war, denn auch wenn Cersei sich immer lautstark über sie beschwerte, so musste sie für Arya nur einen kleinen Bruchteil des Lohnes bezahlen, den sie einer ausgebildeten Arbeitskraft hätte geben müssen.

Jaqen schien auch mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein und Arya war bereits im Begriff Richtung Treppe zu gehen, beschloss nun aber, nun doch wegen des Autofahrens zu fragen. Immerhin wusste sie von Joshua, dass auch er seinen Führerschein bereits damals gemacht hatte.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir in den Sommerferien das Autofahren beibringen?" Jaqen sah überrascht aus. Etwas, dass sie bisher kaum bei ihm gesehen hatte. Doch der Ausdruck war ebenso schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war und Jaqen schüttelte den Kopf, was sie enttäuschte.

„Nach den Sommerferien." Na das klang schon besser, aber warum nicht _in _den Sommerferien? So viel Zeit wie in den Zehn Wochen hatte sie sonst kaum. Obschon sie ihre Gesichtszüge schon besser unter Kontrolle hatte als früher, waren sie für Jaqen anscheinend immer noch so leicht lesbar wie ein Buch.

„Ein Mädchen wird in den Sommerferien vieles lernen, doch für das Autofahren wird da keine Zeit bleiben." Arya wusste, dass er auch die nächste Frage problemlos auf ihren Zügen hätte ablesen können, aber er tat es nicht und sie wusste, dass sie weder von ihm noch von jemand anderem eine Antwort darauf erhalten würde. Sie hoffte diese Geheimnistuerei… Allerdings schien sie etwas Wichtiges zu lernen, wenn es die ganzen Sommerferien in Anspruch nahm. Etwas, dass über Nahkampftraining und Gifte mischen hinaus ging.

Die letzten paar Schulwochen liessen sich auch noch überleben, immerhin waren die Tests kurz vor den Ferien alle abgeschlossen und die letzten beiden Wochen bestanden eigentlich nur noch aus Aufräumen und nichts tun. Das einzige was Arya störte war die Tatsache, dass einer der Jungen mit denen sie Fussball spielte sie länger ansah als ihr lieb war. Zu Anfang hatte sie ja noch gehofft, es wäre Einbildung. Doch am Mittwoch der letzten Schulwoche fragte er sie tatsächlich, ob sie irgendwann mal etwas mit ihm Trinken gehen wolle.

Einmal davon abgesehen, dass für sie Beziehungen ohnehin tabu waren (was sie ja auch nicht störte), würde Luca für sie nie mehr als ein guter Kumpel sein. Das erklärte sie ihm dann auch und war froh, ihn in den nächsten Wochen nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Als dann aber tatsächlich der letzte Schultag da war, war sogar das mit Luca vergessen. Zehn Wochen Ferien, endlich! Aryas Laune wurde zusätzlich durch die Tatsache gesteigert, dass sie heute nach der Schule nicht arbeiten musste. Es gab eine kleine Renovierung und so musste sie auch Morgen nicht dorthin.

„Schöne Ferien!" … war eines der wenigen Mädchen in Aryas Alter, dass auch noch andere Dinge als Klamotten und Jungs im Kopf hatte, also rief sie ein „gleichfalls!" zurück bevor sie ihren Nachhauseweg antrat.

Dabei überlegte sie wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, was sie denn genau lernen sollte, denn so viel hatte sie aus Joshua herausbekommen: Es würde die vollen Zehn Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Doch jeder Versuch etwas aus ihm herauszuquetschen war an ihm abgeperlt, selbst Umma hielt dicht.

An diesem Nachmittag trat Arya ihren Rucksack mit besonders viel Wucht in eine Ecke, denn sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Sommerferien mit_ Lernen _zu verbringen, zumindest nicht mit dem schulischen.

Nach dem Abendessen verzog sie sich erstmal in ihr Zimmer, hörte mit ihrem MP3 Player Musik und blätterte in einem Comic. Hin und wieder war es auch schön, einfach mal _nichts _zu tun.

Zum Glück war das Lied, welches sie gerade gehört hatte zu Ende, sonst hätte sie das Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür bestimmt nicht bemerkt.

„Herein!" Sie setzte sich auf und wunderte sich doch ein wenig, als Joshua eintrat, besonders, weil er zwei Tassen in der Hand hielt. Sie konnte sich nur an eine vergleichbare Situation erinnern, doch damals war es so eine Art Friedensangebot gewesen, weil er bereits das dritte Päckchen Zigaretten hatte verschwinden lassen und sie ihn in flagranti dabei erwischt hatte. Bei einer Tasse Kaffee hatte er ihr dann versichert, nie mehr an ihre Sachen zu gehen, so lange sie nicht wieder mit dem Rauchen begann. Und Arya wusste, dass Joshua keine Hemmungen gehabt hätte auch weitere Zigarettenpäckchen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Was hast du angestellt", fragte sie also mit berechtigtem Misstrauen, als sie die Tasse entgegennahm, die er ihr hinstreckte.

„Nichts!" Sie glaubte ihm nicht, nahm da sie Durst hatte aber erstmal ein paar Schlucke der Milch, die sich in der Tasse zu befinden schien. Angewidert verzog sie den Mund. So etwas Ekliges hatte sie in ihrem Leben noch nie getrunken.

„Sag mal hast du die Anbrennen lassen?" Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen." Schnell gab sie ihm die Tasse zurück, sollte er's doch selbst trinken.

„Aber jetzt mal wirklich, was hast du gemacht?" Sie traute ihm nicht, wie alle hier tat Joshua nichts ohne Grund.

„Das erfährst du morgen." Und schon war er aus der Tür verschwunden, liess eine mehr als verwirrte Arya zurück. Was war denn mit dem los?

Immer noch mit dem ekligen Geschmack dieser Milch auf der Zunge wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Comic zu.

_Jaqen  
_Mit Aryas Sommerferien würde auch ein Teil ihrer Ausbildung beginnen, den sie verabscheuen würde. Um einiges Mehr als die Arbeit im Café. Er vermutete sogar, dass sie während den Sommerferien lieber tagtäglich zwölf Stunden lang für Cersei arbeiten würde als den nächsten Teil ihrer Ausbildung zu bestreiten, doch wenn sie hier bleiben wollte, blieb ihr keine Wahl.

Joshua kam die Treppe herunter und nickte ihm kaum merklich zu, der nächste Schritt ihrer Ausbildung konnte ab morgen beginnen…

* * *

Hey Leute, hab' gerade gesehen, dass ein Favo- und ein Followereintrag dazugekommen ist,  
danke vielmals dafür ^^


	7. Lernen

_Arya_

Sich wundernd setzte Arya sich auf, normalerweise erwachte sie niemals in der Nacht… Doch um sie herum war alles dunkel.

Ihre Verwunderung wuchs als sie neben sich blickte und die Ziffern ihres Radioweckers nicht ausmachen konnte. Erst jetzt begriff sie, dass es _völlig _dunkel war.

Sofort schlug sie die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Selbst bei Stromausfall wäre es niemals so dunkel gewesen. Ausserdem hörte sie das Gehupe des Arbeitsverkehrs ganz deutlich, was nur am Morgen und am Abend der Fall war.

Die Erkenntnis schlug wie ein Stein auf sie nieder. Es lag nicht am Strom oder an der Tageszeit… Sie war _blind_!

Panik überkam sie, wie hatte das nur passieren können? Gestern Abend war doch noch alles normal gewesen. Nachdem Joshua gegangen war, hatte sie noch für kurze Zeit Musik gehört und in dem Comic geblättert, dann war sie so Müde gewesen, dass sie sich mitsamt Kleidern unter der Bettdecke zusammengerollt hatte und eingeschlafen war.

Ein weitere Erkenntnis traf sie, diesmal war es viel eher ein Felsen als ein Stein. _Joshua._

Arya hatte keine Idee wie spät es war, doch das war momentan mit Abstand ihr kleinstes Problem. Wutentbrannt riss sie ihre Zimmertür auf und trat auf den Gang, mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit war es Morgen und samstagvormittags befand sich Joshua meistens in einem der Trainingsräume.

So ganz in ihrer Wut und auch einer gewissen Verzweiflung verpasste sie den Treppenabsatz und machte sich schon auf den Sturz gefasst, als sie an ihrem rechten Arm zurückgerissen wurde.

„Vielleicht sollte ein Mädchen sich vorerst am Geländer festhalten." Sie hätte Jaqen wohl dankbar dafür sein sollen, dass er sie vor dem Sturz bewahrt hatte. Doch Arya wusste, dass auch er das alles von vorneherein gewusst hatte. Deswegen hatte er sie was das Autofahren betraf auf nach den Ferien vertröstet. Das wiederum würde aber bedeuten…

„Heisst das ich soll jetzt die ganzen Sommerferien so rumlaufen?!" Eigentlich kannte sie die Antwort ja schon, auch bevor Jaqen seufzte und ihr zu erklären versuchte, dass es einer der wichtigsten Punkte ihrer Ausbildung war. Doch diese Erklärungen konnte er erzählen wem er wollte, aber nicht ihr. Und auch wenn er sie vorerst abgelenkt hatte, würde sie sich Joshua noch vorknöpfen.

_Jaqen_

Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Arya diesen Teil der Ausbildung nicht einfach so akzeptieren würde. Und an ihrer Stelle, hätte er sich wohl auch ein wenig hintergangen gefühlt. Doch da hatten sie alle durch müssen, auch wenn er den Vorteil gehabt hatte, bereits im Voraus Bescheid zu wissen.

Eigentlich sollte das Nahkampftraining ganz besonders jetzt, da sie nur noch ihr gehör hatte um sich zu orientieren, weitergehen. Aber er wollte ihr noch ein zwei Tage geben, um den ersten Schock zu verdauen. Ausserdem hoffte er natürlich, dass Aya ihren Frust nicht nur an Joshua ausliess, immerhin war er es gewesen, der ihn dazu „angestiftet" hatte.

Während sich Arya auf die Suche nach Joshua machte, wobei sie dafür sicherlich mehr als einen Anlauf benötigen würde, ging er in die Küche und trank einen Kaffee. Umma war gerade dabei Gemüse zu hacken, sah aber kurz auf als er eintrat.

„Na, wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" Obwohl sie „nur" die Köchin war, wusste Umma über das meiste Bescheid, was in diesem Haus vor sich ging.

„Wie erwartet." Allerdings schätzte er Arya so ein, dass sie sich relativ schnell damit zurechtfinden würde. Jaqen war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass noch die eine oder andere Verstauchung nötig war, bis sie lernte, sich der Treppe in einem etwas gemächlicheren Tempo zu nähern.

Wie zu erwarten blieb Aryas Laune den ganzen Tag im Keller und nachdem sie Joshua gegenüber ihre Meinung kundgetan hatte, hatte sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen.

Erst am Abend bekam Jaqen sie wieder zu Gesicht und beschloss, das Training gleich am nächsten Morgen weiter zu führen. Sonst verbarrikadierte sie sich am Ende gleich wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Begeistert schien sie davon nicht zu sein, doch wie zu erwarten stand sie am nächsten Morgen pünktlich im Trainingsraum.

„Für die nächsten zehn Wochen wird ein Mädchen lernen müssen, sich auf ihre Ohren zu verlassen. Besonders im Nahkampf ist das sehr wichtig." Sie sah skeptisch aus. „Die wenigsten Situationen in denen man solch ein Training einsetzten muss, finden am Tag statt." Die Skepsis verschwand aus Aryas Gesicht, vielleicht dachte sie an jene Situation, die sie damals dazu getrieben hatte sein Angebot anzunehmen.

Sie war beim Nahkampf eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, die meisten Fehler die ihr unterliefen kamen davon, dass sie oft impulsiv handelte. Doch nun, da sie ihr Augenlicht nicht hatte um sich zu orientieren hätte sie vielleicht einen Box Sack getroffen, doch keinesfalls eine sich bewegende Person.

„Halt", sagte er deswegen nach beinahe einer halben Stunde in der sie nicht mal ansatzweise so etwas wie einen Beinahe Treffer gelandet hatte und unzählige Male auf der Trainingsmatte gelandet war.

Sie blieb stehen. „Ein Mädchen muss hinhören, bevor es angreift. Hinhören und überlegen was ein Mann als nächstes tun könnte." Sie schlug immer in die Richtung, aus der sie ihn zum letzten Mal gehört hatte. Doch bis dahin war er schon längst ausgewichen.

Nach diesem kurzen Unterbruch verlief das Training zwar ein bisschen besser, aber Arya war schon ziemlich müde und er sah, dass sie sich nicht mehr wirklich konzentrierte. Sie würden morgen fortfahren, so lange, bis sie sich daran gewöhnte. Aber neben dem Nahkampftraining und dem sich im Haus zurechtfinden, musste sie irgendwann auch lernen, sich draussen zu Recht zu finden. Natürlich konnten sie dies nicht tagsüber üben, zu gross war die Gefahr, dass Arya von irgendeinem ihrer Mitschüler erkannt wurde. Doch das hatte noch Zeit, erstmal musste sie sich hier ein bisschen besser zurechtfinden.

_Arya_

Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung, dass diese Sommerferien sich ewig hinziehen würden, vergingen die ersten drei Wochen erstaunlich schnell. Und so schlecht wie befürchtet fand sie sich auch nicht zurecht. Zugegeben: Einmal war sie in eine Tür gelaufen und von Joshua gnadenlos ausgelacht worden, doch hin und wieder zeigte das Schicksal auch so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit und als sie wiedermal den Treppenabsatz verpasst hatte, hatte sie Joshua gleich mitgerissen. Zumindest war sie weich gelandet und sich zudem für die Aktion mit der Milch revanchiert. Man sollte vielleicht meinen, dass sie sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnte, doch sie brachte das Zeug kaum runter.

Nun strich ihr ein angenehmer Wind ums Gesicht, tagsüber war es zwischen Juni und September in Mexiko City kaum auszuhalten, doch nachts war es angenehm und man konnte Problemlos nur im T-Shirt auf die Strasse.

Sie wusste zwar nicht genau welchen Weg Jaqen mit ihr einschlug, doch sie hörte, wie sich der Autolärm ein wenig entfernte und der Wind durch etwas strich, Laub. Ausserdem das Rauschen von Wasser.

„Wir sind im Xochimilco-Park." Sie selbst war ziemlich selten hier, da sie neben der Schule meistens voll ausgelastet war.

„Ja." Ebenfalls etwas das sie in den drei Wochen ihrer Blindheit gelernt hatte war, Stimmen zu deuteten. Oft war das ziemlich schwer, doch diesmal hörte sie ziemlich deutlich, dass Jaqen zufrieden zu sein schien.

Lange schwiegen sie nur und Arya ging im Gras umher, lauschte auf das leise rascheln des Laubes, das rauschen des Wassers und das so gar nicht hierher passen wollende Geräusch der Autos und ein plötzliches Hupen ganz in der Nähe liess sie kurz zusammenzucken. Auch ihr Gehör war in den drei Wochen eindeutig besser geworden.

„Glaube mir, beim Autofahren wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen." Sie hörte die Belustigung in Jaqens Stimme und grinste.

„Ja, aber dazu müsste ich erstmal in einem Auto sitzen." Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie gleich nach den Sommerferien mit dem Üben beginnen konnte, sonst würden wahrscheinlich sogar schon einige des jüngeren Jahrganges den Führerschein vor ihr machen.

Das blieb nicht der letzte nächtliche Spaziergang, wobei es ja zu erwarten gewesen war, dass Jaqen es ihr nicht einfach machen würde. Die ersten zwei drei Male befanden sie sich auf einer normalen Grasfläche, doch irgendwann führte Jaqen sie zwischen ein paar Bäume und sie stolperte ständig über Wurzeln und andere Unebenheiten.

Immer wieder musste sie sich hochrappeln und lernen, auch hier ihre Schritte mit Bedacht zu wählen.

_Jaqen_

Die Tage zogen in rasantem Tempo vorbei und er war erstaunt über die Fortschritte, die Arya machte. Es passierte kaum noch, dass sie stolperte oder irgendwo dagegen lief.

Heute war wieder das Nahkampftraining an der Reihe. Arya war gerade dabei, wieder auf die Füsse zu kommen. Sie war heute schon so einige Male gefallen, aber nur, weil er offensiver angriff als früher. Nun hatte sie ein Niveau erreicht, bei dem er davon absah sie zu schonen. Natürlich schlug er nie fest zu, sondern brachte sie mit kleinen gezielten Bewegungen zu Fall. Wenn sie so weitermachte würde sie…

Weiter kamen Jaqens Gedanken nicht. Entweder, er war abgelenkt gewesen, oder sie hatte schneller und gezielter gehandelt als normalerweise. Egal was es gewesen war, Jaqen lag hustend auf dem Rücken und Empfand den Schmerz an seinem Brustbein nicht als etwas schlimmes, sondern als etwas Gutes. Etwas sehr gutes sogar.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er sah die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht, auch sie hatte diesen Treffer nicht kommen sehen.

„Alles bestens." Schnell kam er wieder auf die Füsse, wobei der Schmerz in seiner Brust nun deutlicher zu fühlen war. „Ich denke, das Training genügt für heute."

_Arya_

Zuerst hatte sie sich gefragt, gegen was sie wohl getreten hatte. Niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, Jaqen zu erwischen, doch dann hatte sie ein Keuchen gehört und das Dumpfe Geräusch, welches normalerweise nur eintrat, wenn sie auf der Trainingsmatte landete. Nur dadurch begriff sie, dass sie Jaqen gerade erfolgreich zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Nun sass sie in ihrem Zimmer und dachte neben ihrer Ausbildung und dem erfolgreichen Tritt darüber nach, was sie nach den Ferien erwarten würde. Wieder eine Aneinanderreihung von stinklangweiligen Schultagen und der Arbeit in Cerseis Café. Doch mit dem Wissen, dass es mit ihrem Training langsam voranging, liess sich das Ganze vielleicht etwas besser ertragen. Vielleicht.

Mit angehaltenem Atem würgte sie das bittere Zeug herunter, welches ihr seit über acht Wochen Abend für Abend das Augenlicht nahm. Doch diesmal schmeckte es sogar noch übler als sonst und ihre Augen begannen beinahe zu tränen, hatte da jemand eine Chilischote reingeworfen? Sie fragte besser gar nicht erst.

Die nächtlichen Spaziergänge waren zwar immer ein kleines Erlebnis und sie genoss es an der frischen Luft zu sein, aber da sie dies nur in der Nacht tun konnte brachte es ihren Schlafrhythmus ganz durcheinander und sie war froh, dass heute kein solcher anstand. Es dauerte keine Zehn Sekunden, bis sie schliesslich eingeschlafen war.

_Guten Morgen liebe Zuhörer, es ist acht Uhr und Sie hören…_ Mit einem Faustschlag brachte sie die Stimme aus ihrem Radiowecker zum Verstummen, hielt sich die Hand dann aber sofort vor die Augen. Sie wurde geblendet. Moment mal…

Mit grosser Mühe öffnete sie die Augen endgültig und bemerkte das Licht, welches durch die dunkelblauen Vorhänge strömte. Sie sah die Ziffern ihres Radioweckers, die Unordnung, die im hinteren Teil ihres Zimmers herrschte… Sie _sah!_


	8. Ein grosses Problem

9. November 2019

_Arya_  
Es war ruhig, nun ja, so ruhig wie es in einem Vorort von Mexiko City eben sein konnte. Den Wagen, welchen sie unter falschem Namen und falscher Adresse eigens für diesen Abend gemietet hatte, stand einige Blocks weit entfernt.  
Das Lachen von betrunkenen Jugendlichen hallte von einigen Hauswänden wieder, doch sie schenkte ihm kaum Beachtung. Nein, ihr Ziel war ein anderes. Und es kam direkt auf sie zu.  
Der Mann auf den sie aus war, war keinesfalls ein normaler Vorstattbewohner. Nein, im Allgemeinen hielt er sich nur an solchen Orten auf, wenn er wieder einen seiner Konkurrenten umbrachte. Das war gar nicht einmal so selten der Fall, nun war es jedoch sein Pech, dass die Frau eines seiner Opfer jemanden kannte, der über die Organisation Bescheid wusste.  
Im Normalfall hätten sie solche Fälle der Polizei überlassen, doch Korruption war hier kein Fremdwort und gewisse Einzahlungen auf das Konto des leitenden Ermittlers, liessen Hinweise innerhalb weniger Stunden verschwinden. Deswegen hatte die Organisation den Auftrag angenommen und an Arya weitergegeben.

Wie bei jedem Auftrag war ihr nicht viel anderes übrig geblieben, als zu beobachten, doch nun waren ihre Beobachtungen beendet und es würde sich in nächster Zeit wohl keine bessere Gelegenheit mehr bieten.  
Normalerweise erledigten sie die Aufträge mit Giften oder "Unfällen", doch da Andrew Martins sich nicht unbedingt grosser Beliebtheit erfreute, gab es auch so genügend Leute, die einen Grund hatten ihm den Gar aus zu machen.  
Überwachungskameras gab es hier keine, dass hatte Arya sichergestellt. Ausserdem trug sie eine Perücke mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Also selbst wenn ein Nachbar, ein betrunkener jugendlicher oder gar ein Passant etwas sehen sollte, würde es beinahe unmöglich sein, sie zurück zu verfolgen.

Der ach so feine Geschäftsmann hatte neben seiner Betätigung als Hobbymörder auch noch drei Affären, wobei seine Frau jedoch darüber bescheid wusste und somit ebenfalls ein triftiges Motiv hätte.

Langsam liess sie ihre Hand zur Manteltasche wandern, wobei sie den Blick keine Sekunde lang von ihrem potentiellen Opfar nahm. Das war auch gut so. Denn in dem Moment als Andrew Martens im Begriff war seine eigenen Waffe hervorzuhiehen, gab Arya drei Schüsse ab, alle trafen und sie hatte ihre Waffe weggeräumt, bevor der Geschäftsmann tot zu Boden fiel. Durch den Schalldämpfer und den schnellen Tod des Mannes war kein sonderlich lautes Geräusch entstanden und Arya konnte es sich leisten einen Blick auf den Mann zu werfen um sicher zu gehen, dass der Auftrag auch wirklich beendet war. Fehler durfte sie sich hier nicht leisten. Doch die Augen ihres Opfers starrten immer noch erschrocken über den plötzlichen Tod ins Leere und einen solchen Blick konnte man nicht spielen. Zumindest nicht glaubwürdig.

Den Mantel eng um sich geschlungen und in zügigem Tempo verliess sie den Tatort, zu schnell durfte sie wiederum auch nicht gehen, denn sonst hätte sie erst recht Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Für ihren Auftrag war das momentane Wetter perfekt, denn es war für Mexikanische Verhältnisse ein ziemlich kalter November und so viel der Mantel nicht sonderlich auf.

Arya, die in ihrer Kindheit Kanadas raue Winter gekannt hatte fror nicht wirklich, aber der Mantel bot die perfekte Gelegenheit um Waffe samt Schalldämpfer zu verstauen.

Die Versuchung den Wagen bereits an diesem Abend zurück zu bringen war gross, da sie ihn jedoch erst an diesem Abend gemietet hatte und es mitten in der Nacht war, hätte sie wohl nicht wirklich unauffällig gewirkt. Ausserdem bezweifelte sie stark, dass die Garage um zwei Uhr Morgens noch geöffnet hatte.

Mit einem kurzen Piepsen verschloss sie den Wagen und ging den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung, die Perücke und den Mantel hatte sie in einer Tasche verstaut und somit war von der Frau die vorhin einen Geschäftsmann zur Strecke gebracht hatte nicht mehr viel übrig. Vielleicht hatten die betrunkenen Jugendlichen die Leiche entdeckt, vielleicht ein Passant. Und vielleicht lag er immer noch da, in dem wenigen Blut, das aus den Wunden in seiner Brust ausgetreten war.

Seit gut einem halben Jahr wohnte sie nun alleine, nicht allzu weit- und doch in genügender Entfernung vom Haus von Schwarz und Weiss.

Alle die der Organisation sehr jung beitraten mussten für einige Zeit alleine wohnen. Arya war das nur Recht, sicher, hin und wieder sah es in der kleinen Wohnung so aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen, aber das hatte es in ihrem eigenen Zimmer schon immer. Der Unterschied in einer eigenen Wohnung war nur, dass einem nicht ständig gesagt wurde, was man tun und lassen sollte. Und hätte ein Ernährungsexperte ihren Kühl- und Küchenschrank durchstöbert hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, aber auch darin liess Arya sich nur schwer belehren. Gottseidank hatte sie den Stoffwechsel eines Hochleistungssportlers und weder Fertigpizzen noch Energydrinks machten ihr etwas aus.

Sie schloss die Haustür auf, legte die Tasche mit dem Mantel, der Perücke und der gesicherten Waffe in einen der überquellenden Schränke und trat ins Badezimmer. Während sie die Zähne putzte betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, hin und wieer bereute sie es, dass sie ihr Haar wieder etwas hatte nachwachsen lassen. Es ging ihr bis zu den Schultern, wobei es momentan jedoch in fast alle Richtungen abstand. Und auch wenn Arya nie wirklich schön gewesen war und es auch niemals sein würde, so war sie in den letzten Jahren doch reifer geworden. Hätte man ihr noch vor drei Jahren einen solchen Auftrag gegeben, hätte sie ihn garantiert überstürzt und vielleicht sogar ohne Schalldämpfer erledigt. Aber auch wenn sie nicht mehr ganz so impulsiv wie früher handelte, so unterliefen ihr hin und wieder doch Fehler.

Einmal hatte sie zum Beispiel ein Gift zu wenig hoch dosiert und es war nur dem Versagen eines jungen Arztes zu verdanken, dass ihr Opfer dann auch wirklich gestorben war.

Letzten Endes war es schon über drei Uhr morgens als Arya unter ihre Decke kroch, da lange Tage allerdings zu ihrem Beruf, sowohl zum offiziellen als auch zum inoffiziellen gehörte, machte es ihr nicht aus.

Cerseis Café war tatsächlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit bankrott gegangen und Arya hatte vorerst keinen neuen Nebenjob mehr angenommen, da andere Teile ihrer Ausbildung wichtiger gewesen waren. Nachdem sie die Schule jedoch beendet hatte, hatte sie sich wieder eine Anstellung suchen müssen. Ihr war die Wahl geblieben, entweder ein Praktikum in einem Büro oder weiterhin im Gastgewerbe arbeiten. Da ersteres in ihren Augen zum sterben langweilig sein musste, hatte sie also kurzerhand eine Anstellung in einem Restaurant gesucht- und gefunden.

Sicher, sie konnte sich weitaus besseres vorstellen, doch es waren ja nur fünf Abende die Woche, jeweils sie Spätschicht. Die Tage blieben um Aufträge vorzubereiten und die Nächte um sie auszuführen…

_Jaqen  
_Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett und zog sich an, nicht, weil er morgens um fünf Uhr ein wirkliches Interesse daran gehabt hätte. Aber gestern Abend hatte man ihm mittgeteilt, dass einer ihrer Männer der schon seit Jahren im Ausland tätig war zurückkehrte und er um viertel nach fünf hier ankam.

Wenn das Gespräch wirklich so wichtig war, dass es nicht einmal einen Aufschub von wenigen Stunden duldete, musste es wirklich etwas ernstes sein.

Bevor die Besprechung begann reichte es gerade noch die Kaffeemaschine in Schwung zu bringen bevor auch die letzten, die letzten Teilnehmer der Besprechung eintraten. Es waren nicht viele und die Stimmung war angespannt, Jaqen hatte keine Ahnung was los war. Doch er würde es ohne Zweifel bald erfahren.

„Was genau ist passiert?", fragte Ethan an den eben erst Angekommenen. Das Murmeln, welches noch vor wenigen Sekunden geherrscht hatte war verstummt und alle Blicke waren auf den Mann gerichtet.

„Die Frau die ich umbringen sollte… Ich habe sie über ein Jahr lang beschattet und nichts Nennenswertes herausgefunden. Aber als ich den Auftrag dann zu Ende geführt hatte stellte sich heraus, dass sie irgendetwas mit der CIA zu tun hatte." Das Gemurmel erhob sich wieder und auch Jaqen konnte nicht umhin leer zu schlucken, sie alle wussten was dies bedeutete.

Es war schon immer zweifelhaft gewesen, dass die CIA oder das FBI wirklich nichts von ihrer Existenz wussten, aber bis jetzt hatten sie auch noch nie irgendwelche Probleme verursacht, die den Behörden irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hätten bereiten können.

Sollte diese Frau nun jedoch von irgendeinem Wert für die CIA gewesen sein… Er wollte gar nicht daran denken.

„Was glaubst du, wie viel weiss die CIA." Ethans Stimme war zwar ebenso ruhig wie sein Äusseres, doch man musste ihm die Anspannung nicht ansehen, wusste auch so, dass sie da war. Jeder in diesem Raum war angespannt, am ehesten derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich war.

„Eigentlich sollten sie nicht viel mitbekommen haben, der Auftrag ging sehr sauber vonstatten. Aber die Leiche wurde nur sehr kurze Zeit gefunden und ich bin mir nicht sicher…" „…ob das Haus von der CIA beobachtet und du gesehen wurdest", beendete Jaqen den Satz. Der Angesprochene nickte.

„Und da hast du es schlau gefunden direkt hierher zu kommen?" Minas Einwand war durchaus zu verstehen, sollte er tatsächlich verfolgt werden hätten sie ein Problem. Ein äusserst grosses Problem.

„Ginge es nur darum wäre ich bestimmt nicht hergekommen, doch per Telefon ist es auch nicht sicherer und was momentan in Russland vor sich geht bereitet mir mehr Sorgen als die CIA." Diesmal setzte kein Gemurmel ein, alle lauschten, wollten hören, was denn noch schlimmer sein konnte, als die CIA.

„Dass es zwischen Russland und den USA Spannungen gibt ist ja allseits bekannt, aber jetzt habe ich eine Vermutung, wer an den Vorwürfen gegen die USA Schuld sein könnte." Sollte das, was der Mann sagte wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen, und es gab ja keinen Grund warum er über eine solche Sache lügen sollte, würde das ganze hier ein grösseres Ausmass annehmen als sie sich alle vorstellen konnten.

Der eben erst von seinem Auftrag Zurückgeherte fuhr mit seinen Schilderungen fort. Die Frau, welche er Monatelang beschattet hatte, war offensichtlich in irgendeine Angelegenheit verwickelt gewesen die mit einem Anschlag in Moskau zu tun gehabt hatte. Da es jedoch seine Aufgabe gewesen war die Frau zu töten und nicht ellenlange Nachforschungen anzustellen, wartete er noch einige Wochen auf den richtigen Moment und führte dann den Auftrag aus. Das der Anschlag, von dessen Planung er nur einen kleinen Bruchteil mitgehört hatte der USA zugeschrieben worden war, erfuhr er erst später. Das hiess also: Egal mit welchen Leuten die Frau zusammengearbeitet hatte, sie wollten für Unruhen zwischen Amerika und Russland sorgen und schienen damit auch schon einiges an Erfolg gehabt zu haben.

Sie alle- auch Ethan- waren ratlos darüber, was genau nun zu tun war. War das hier alles übertrieben? Oder lief die Organisation Gefahr endgültig aufzufliegen?

_Arya  
_Ihr selbst hätte es ziemlich wenig ausgemacht bis am Nachmittag durchzuschlafen, aber sie wollte dieses Auto unbedingt noch heute zurückbringen und am Abend hatte sie bereits wieder die Schicht von sechs Uhr Abends bis zwei Uhr nachts.

Müde schälte sie sich aus der Decke und aus dem Nachthemd, liess im Bad das eisige Wasser über sich hinwegprasseln um einen Grossteil der Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Nachdem dies geschafft war, fuhr sie die Dusche mit einer etwas angenehmeren Temperatur fort.

Sie war schon beinahe im Begriff gewesen das Haus zu verlassen, als ihr die Tasche im Schrank in den Sinn kam. Eigentlich sollte ja niemand fremdes in ihre Wohnung gelangen während wie weg war, aber Jaqen hatte seine Aufgabe ihr Vorsicht in solchen Dingen beizubringen sehr ernst genommen und sie wischte jegliche Fingerabdrücke von der Waffe ab und säuberte den Lauf und den Schalldämpfer, bevor sie sie unter einer lockeren Bodendiele versteckte. Manch einer mochte vielleicht denken es war sinnlos, doch selbst wenn jemand die Waffe gefunden hätte, hätte nun kein Beweis dafür existiert, dass sie jemals damit geschossen hatte.

Den Mantel stopfte sie zurück in den Schrank, solche gab es hunderte und sie musste ihn nicht sonderlich gut verstecken. Die Perücke würde sie ein andermal entsorgen.

Wie zu erwarten ging die Rückgabe des Autos ziemlich unspektakulär vonstatten und Arya bezahlte in bar.

Bis zu ihrem Schichtbeginn waren es noch gut vier Stunden und sie wollte im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass sie den Auftrag erledigt hatte.

Ihr eigenes Auto stand vor ihrer Wohnung und da sie nicht extra den Umweg dorthin machen wollte, nahm sie den Bus und ging den Rest bis zu dem alten Fabrikgebäude zu Fuss.

Wie meistens wenn Arya hier war, ging sie erstmal in die Trainingsräume. Hierbei erstaunte es sie, dass kaum jemand anzutreffen war. Normalerweise war hier samstags immer ziemlich etwas los.

So ging sie also in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der ebenfalls beinahe wie ausgestorben wirkte. Nur Jaqen und Mina waren anwesend.

„Was ist hier los?" Mina wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, hielt dann aber inne und blickte aus dem Fenster. Arya und Jaqen taten es ihr gleich und sahen mit Verwunderung wie ein Auto hielt. Schwarz und mit abgedunkelten Scheiben.

„Wir haben ein Problem."

* * *

Hey Leute ^^  
Wie fandet ihr den Zeitsprung? Zu gross? Gerade richtig?  
Wie findet ihr die Handlung im allgemeinen?

Eure Meinung würd' mich interessieren ;)  
GLG und bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
Mysery-girl


End file.
